L aube écarlate: La fille d Alduin
by Zakuro-Qc
Summary: Voici l'histoire du passé d'Aube, avant d'être Acani et qu'elle atterrisse à Jotunheim. Prince daera de la vengeance et déesse de l'héritage. Immortelle du passer et du futur. Feyndiinsos. Il n'y a pas d'ordre pour ces 2 tomes, mais je conseil celui-ci en 2e. Le monde, la plupart des personnages (et les images) ne m'appartient pas.
1. 1- Prologue

_-Ère méréthique, année inconnue-_

(pdv Alduin)

Elle est là, dans mes bras. Mon petit miracle, ma fille Feyndiinsos [Feyn = fléau, Diin = geler et Sos = sang, les noms draconiques traditionnels sont tous composés de trois mots reliés directement à l'âme du dragon]. Si petite. Si mignonne. La seule hybride de dragon et daedra (une sorte de démon) au monde. Aucun de nos autres enfants n'a survécu, des fausses couches ou des mort-nés... Mais elle a survécu et est en excellente santé... De grand yeux bleus curieux (les dragons naissent avec les yeux complètement développé, donc elle a déjà sa vraie couleur) et duvet rouge. Sa coquille (les dragons naissent dans des œufs) a posé problème, les coquilles plutôt... parce que nous attendions des jumelles et la coquille rouge s'est fendu dans le ventre de ma femme et entrainer des lésions, j'ai du ouvrir pour sortir l'œuf violet. Malheureusement, ma fille dans l'œuf rouge n'a pas survécue... elle était déjà morte avant l'accouchement... c'est pour ça que son œuf n'a pas exploser (comme un œuf de dragon ordinaire) et seulement écrouler sur lui-même. Alors, cette naissance est teintée de tristesse, mais elle reste un vrai miracle et elle ne sera jamais au courant pour nos perte, elle ne sera jamais triste. Jamais.

 _-Un siècle plus tard-_

Mon père, Akatosh, a tout découvert... depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de Nocturne, le prince daedra de l'ombre (les 16 daedras les plus puissants ont le titre de prince et ce peu importe leur genre), j'en garde le secret. Je savais très bien quelle serait sa réaction et je ne me suis pas trompé... il est furieux. Dans une colère noire et c'est tout les dragons qui en fond les frais... plus de forme humaine... Je n'étais pas le seul à être tombé amoureux d'un représentant d'une autre race et de curieux hommes-lézards en ont résulté... Une race qui n'était pas sensé existé d'après Père... mais le plus grand affront reste mon enfant. Donc, en plus de me retirer ma forme humaine, il divise ma famille et je ne pourrais plus jamais les voir... mes deux rayons de lune. Mes deux amours. Père va aussi prendre ma fille sous son aile pour l'élever, pour qu'elle ne devienne pas une démone, qu'il a dit.

 _-Un siècle plus tard-_

Ma colère est infinie. Ma famille est brisée. Je sombre peu à peu dans la folie pendant que ma femme se repli sur elle-même et que ma fille subit la discipline de père. Elle n'est pas faite pour ça, elle doit être libre. Akatosh va finir par la tuer à se rythme. Alors je me venge sur ce que mon père aime le plus, les mortels. Mes frères et sœurs se joignent à ma colère et nous gouvernons les terres.

 _-Deux siècles plus tard-_

Ma fille s'est enfuie. De ce que j'en sais, elle et père se sont disputer et elle est partie... pour se réfugier chez les dwemers (une race d'elfe qui vit sous terre) dans leurs capitale, Fal Zhardum Din (Griffenoire, une immense ville souterraine). J'y ai envoyé un de mes frère, Vulthuryol, pour la protégée et la seconder, mais il a tellement eu de difficulté à entrer, qu'il a juré de ne jamais ressortir. J'ai ouïe dire que les dwemers les ont acceptés et même plus... Ma petite Wuld [tempête] fait enfin parler d'elle. La jeune immortelle, déesse de l'héritage et de la vengeance, du passé et du futur. Soana, c'est le nom qu'ils lui ont donné.

 _-Ère première, année inconnue-_

Je viens de commettre une horreur... j'ai fais jurer à ma fille de me tuer. Mon petit miracle, ma princesse. Je lui ai demandé de faire une chose horrible, mais elle est la seule qui en sera capable. Capable d'aller contre la prophétie de la fin des temps... Grâce à des espions chez les Lames (des guerriers qui chassent les dragons) je sais exactement ce qu'ils préparent. Me tendre un piège, me mettre à terre et me jeter dans les flots du temps. C'est typique des mortel, se servir de force qu'ils ne comprennent et maitrisent pas du tout en se disant que tout irait bien. Mais j'ai choisi de me laisser piéger... pour donner un sursis à ce monde et que ma fille devienne plus forte.


	2. 2- Qui suis-je

(Pdv Feyndiinsos)

J'ai vécu quelques siècles avec les dwemers, ensuite j'ai visité les autres divinités. Je me suis vite rendu compte que chacun avait son propre monde (un plan d'Oblivion), en accord avec sa personnalité. Par exemple Jone et Jode, des divinités khajiit, vivent sur les lunes qui portent leurs noms et ma mère, Nocturne, règne sur le crépuscule éternel... je me suis donc mis à la recherche du mien. J'ai visité plusieurs plans vides avant de tomber sur un majestueux désert entourant une immense montagne si blanche qu'elle en est éblouissante. Je l'ai appelé le désert infini et j'ai commencé à m'y installer. L'endroit est imprégner de silence et cela m'apaise comme rien d'autre n'a encore pu le faire... c'est ce qui a arrêter mon choix. Ici, je pourrai refermer mes plaies à mon rythme. Ici, j'ai une chance d'être enfin moi-même.

Chacun des immortel m'a appris beaucoup, mais mes oncles et tantes m'ont transmit des pouvoirs et des connaissances immenses. Il y a 16 Princes daedras et huit divins (neuf plus tard). Dans les faits, même si j'appel les frères et sœurs de grand-père Aka mes oncles et mes tantes, se sont plus ceux de mon père que les miens... sauf Arkay qui serait plus son cousin... Laissez-moi expliquer simplement. À l'aube des temps, durant l'ère de l'aube justement, il y a eu une étincèle divine qui se divisa et chaque morceau donna naissance a des immortels. Chaque partie donna naissance à une famille, un panthéon, un dieu solitaire, comme Sithis le dieu des assassins ou même à un groupe d'immortels sans lien ensemble, comme Shor le protecteur de Nirn, Réman (un immortel qui ce fait passer pour un mortel et vit parmi eux) et trois autres dont les noms sont tombé dans l'oubli.

La lumière associée à ma famille paternelle forma sept frères et sœurs. Mara déesse de l'amour, Julianos dieu de la sagesse, Stendarr dieu de la justice, Dibella déesse de la beauté, Kynareth déesse des vents et du ciel, Zénithar dieu du travail et de la richesse (de la communication et du commerce aussi)... enfin Akatosh dieu dragon du temps. Le huitième divin vient plus tard, quand Mara tomba amoureuse d'un mortel et eu un fils, Arkay. Il vécu toute sa vie persuadé d'être un homme normal, un commerçant honnête et à sa mort Mara lui donna se qu'on appel une apothéose qui le rendit divin et il devient le dieu du cycle de la vie et de la mort. Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir eu un enfant, mais c'est le seul qui a été inclus dans le panthéon. Par exemple Kyne (Kynareth) à eu un fils (Morihaus) qui est devenue un grand héro puis un Immortel, mais pas un Divin. Akatosh est le père des premiers dragons (ils ont fini par se reproduire entre eux) et son fils préféré, le premier né, bien que vénéré n'est pas un Divin non plus, même que ses fidèles se sont retournés contre lui pour le piéger. C'était mon père... c'est mon père.

La lumière de ma famille maternelle (supposément la plus sombre de toutes) a donné naissance à 16 Prince (d'après les mortels ils sont asexués, mais il n'en est rien). Azura maitresse de l'aube et du couchant, Boéthia maitresse des complots, Hircine maitre de la chasse, Hermaeus Mora maitre des savoirs interdits, Jyggalag maitre de l'ordre (plus tard Shéogorath maitre de la folie), Malacath maitre des malédictions (et des forges), Méridia maitresse de la vie, Molag Bal maitre de la coruption, Méhrunès Dagon maitre de la destruction, Méphala maitresse des meurtres et des secrets (et du sexe), Namira maitresse de la putréfaction (et du canibalisme), Peryite maitre de la pestilance (et des maladies), Sanghin maitre de la débauche, Vermina maitresse des rêve (et des souvenirs), Vil Clavicus maitre des pactes et ma mère, Nocturne maitresse des ombres (et de la chance).

* ~Je tiens à préciser avant que vous lisiez la suite, que mon personnage n'est pas une MarySue, même si elle en a le potentiel. Elle aide le héro dans l'ombre en lui facilitant la tâche, elle ne sauve pas le monde en claquant des doigts. Elle se bat comme une mortelle et autolimite ses pouvoirs pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.~*

Le jour où Akatosh m'a enlevée à mes parents, il a convoqué les autres Divins et chacun m'a fait un don (aux cours des siècles ils m'ont aussi beaucoup appris dans leur domaine) et ils ont accepté... et se même s'ils ne m'aimaient pas (sauf Mara et plus tard Talos). Commençons par grand-père, grâce à lui j'ai un pouvoir sur le temps (je peux le ralentir) et il m'a aussi inculqué une discipline de fer. Kyne m'a appris l'agriculture, la navigation et m'a doté d'un pouvoir de guérison très puissant, ainsi que d'une certaine influence sur ses Sprigans. Dibella m'a appris à prendre soin de moi, de ma beauté... pour faire enrager Aka, elle m'a aussi fait un cours sur le sexe et de ne pas avoir peur de dire ce que je veux au lit... j'ai également reçu d'elle un don pour les arts dans toutes ses formes. Julianos m'a appris à faire preuve de sagesse et de logique, il m'a d'ailleurs donné le pouvoir d'arracher la vérité où qu'elle soit et celui d'imposer le calme à mon esprit. Stendarr est celui qui me déteste le plus dans la famille, mais il m'a inculqué les valeurs de justice, de pitié, de miséricorde et j'en passe... il m'a aussi fait don d'une magie puissante qui contre la magie de conjuration (nécromancie et invocation), plus pour me narguer que pour m'être utile. Mara, elle, m'a inculqué les notions de générosité, d'amour et bien d'autres, ainsi qu'un don d'empathie. Zénithar m'a montrer qu'il faut mériter son pain dans la vie et travailler dur pour cela, c'est aussi de lui que je tiens mon don pour les langues, pouvoir les apprendre ou les transmettre par un simple contact. Arkay m'a initier à l'art du commerce et m'a offert le pouvoir d'apaiser et de purifier les âmes des défunts. Plus tard, quand Talos les aura rejoins, quand ils se seront unis pour lui donner son apothéose, il m'apprendra à diriger sans dominer et me donnera force, courage et détermination.

Ensuite, le jour où je suis retournée vers ma mère (en apprenant se que les Divin m'ont apporté), elle a réuni ses frères et sœurs pour faire pareil. Ce n'était pas chose aisé, parce que des rivalités et des conflits divisent les Princes. Donc, chacun d'entre eux m'a également fait un don et j'ai passé un bon siècle dans leurs plans respectifs pour suivre un apprentissage... J'ai d'abord été chez oncle Jyggalag qui m'a doté d'un sens de l'observation qui capte le moindre détail et l'analyse plus rapidement qu'un clignement d'œil... et m'a appris à proscrire le chaos dans ma vie. Puis chez tante Azura qui m'a transmit une magie de lumière unique (qui ressemble à la magie d'Altération, mais avec des sort d'attaque en prime) et elle m'a appris l'équilibre des choses. Tante Boéthia, contre toute attente, m'a donné un don d'hypnose et elle m'a rendue experte en manipulation. Oncle (Hermaeus) Mora m'a offert une mémoire absolue et avec lui j'ai pu lire d'innombrables livres et apprendre tout le savoir proscrit. Oncle Hircine est le créateur des loups-garous et des ours-garous, il m'a donc donné un pouvoir similaire... sauf que moi en plus de me transformer en smilodon géant, je n'ai aucun des malus de ses autres malédictions. Il m'a aussi transmit beaucoup de chose sur la chasse, la traque et tout ce qui va avec. Oncle Malacath m'a donné le pouvoir de proféré de puissante malédiction et il m'a appris les secrets du forgeage.

Oncle (Méhrunès) Dagon, lui m'a doté du pouvoir de contrôler les énergies et son enseignement consistait simplement à m'apprendre à me battre, avec toutes les armes possibles et de tout les styles possible (et de m'aider de mon environnement pour gagner). Petite histoire, Oncle Molag (Bal) est celui qui à inventer les gemmes d'âmes qui permettent aux mortels d'enchanter leurs armes et armures, il m'a donc appris à me passer des gemmes pour mes enchantements (ce qui les rends plus fort et fiable) et comme il est aussi le créateur des vampires, il m'a transmit les pouvoirs que le plus fort des vampires pouvait espérer (sans le besoin de sang et l'allergie au soleil).

Mon séjour chez Tante Namira fut assez étrange, puisqu'elle est assosiée aux araignées et autre insecte, elle m'a doté d'un certain pouvoir sur eux, mais c'est son enseignement qui était le plus étrange... elle a dit qu'elle voulait m'apprendre à vivre de rien, ce qui consistait à mendier et me débrouiller sans rien. Souvent elle m'emmenait sur Tamriel et m'y abandonnait presque nue et je devais survivre sans aide pendant un temps défini. Elle est la «sainte» patronne des mendiant et de ceux qui se vautrent dans leurs propre hideur, donc elle tenait à m'apprendre comment ils vivent (et c'est assez utile pour passer inaperçu parmi les mortels).

Comme Tante Méridia exècre toute forme de mort vivant ses enseignements on tourner principalement autour de contre-nécromancie et de libération (ou de capture) de fantôme et étant la maitresse de la vie elle m'a donné le pouvoir de la créée... est c'est avec les âmes que je capturais que j'ai créé les créatures qui peuple mon désert et me servent. Des créatures sans réel visage, juste deux yeux lumineux sous une capuche qui laisse présagée des cornes, pas de bras et des jambes fines sans pied. Un corps tout en légèreté conçu pour presque voler au-dessus du sable brulant. Avec une robe les protégeant de la chaleur avec des motifs tribaux, faite dans deux grand morceaux de tissus (un pour le corps et l'autre pour la tête), pardessus le tout un foulard pouvant servir de main, de longueur proportionnel au pouvoir de la créature. Pouvoir qu'elles acquéraient par elle-même en vivant dans le désert et en s'entrainant.

Tante Méphala m'a enseigner toute les meilleures façons de tuer (tout ce qui est vivant) et j'ai aussi reçu d'elle un pouvoir sur la réalité (semblable à celui de Loki). Oncle Péryite m'a tout apris sur la médecine et il surtout les maladies, en plus d'un pouvoir me permet d'en créé de toute sorte. Tante Vermina est une experte en torture, c'est donc cela qu'elle m'a enseigné, en plus du pouvoir sur les souvenirs qu'elle m'a donné. Oncle Vil (Clavicus) m'a appris à m'amuser... en fait j'ai passé un siècle à jouer avec lui à tout et n'importe quoi... souvent au déplaisir des mortels. Il m'a aussi transmit un pourvoir comme le sien qui permet de faire des pactes et je m'en sers pour capturer des âmes et les transformer en daedra (du désert infini). J'ai adoré mon séjour chez oncle Vil, mais celui chez oncle Sanghin... techniquement j'y ai appris à faire la fête... en pratique, j'ai fait la fête pendant tout le séjour et j'étais rarement sobre (ou décemment couverte). Résultat je m'en tire avec une tolérance à l'alcool hors norme, même pour un immortel (simple dommage collatéral) et un don de séduction assez louche. C'est là que maman à perdue patience et m'a ramené au crépuscule éternel pour suivre son enseignement... entièrement porter sur la discrétion, elle m'a d'ailleurs doté des pouvoirs des ombres, furtivité, ruse, vide et chaos. Ça consiste à pouvoir me rendre invisible (furtivité), à forcer mes ennemis à s'entre tuer (ruse), de voiler la vue ou (et) l'ouïe de n'importe quelle créature (vide) et lancer un trait magique qui blesse mes ennemis et me soigne en même temps (chaos).

Plus tard quand oncle Jiggalag est mort et qu'oncle Shéogorath l'a remplacé, j'ai également été (par curiosité) suivre ses enseignements... Mon deuxième séjour aux îles tremensides me laisse encore perplexe. J'ai passé un siècle à faire du fromage... mon oncle est obsédé par le fromage et nous avons donc passé notre temps dans un monde complètement chaotique à essayer toutes sortes de recette de fromage... et je peux vous dire qu'il y en a qui vous dégouteraient à vie. Mais le pire ce n'est pas le fromage. Non. Le pire c'est le don. À la base je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à en avoir un (j'y suis allé pour passer du temps avec lui principalement), mais un jour que nous faisions du fromage à pâte fraiche filée (comme la mozzarella) à base de lait de loup (un conseil, n'essayer pas) quand c'est venu sur la conversation et il a décidé qu'il devait m'en donné un lui aussi. Donc, tous les premiers middas (mercredi) du mois, s'il s'agit d'un jour impair, je peux invoquer... un vasard spectral (sorte de crabe). Ce n'est pas une blague, ce pouvoir ne me sera jamais utile, c'est la magie la plus absurde que je possède. Si au moins c'était un vrai vasard, j'aurais pu le manger...

Bref, continuons... après mes apprentissages, je suis retourné vivre dans mon désert, en faisant des apparitions de temps à autre pour remplir mon devoir. C'est-à-dire, venger et aider à avoir un héritier ceux qui passaient un pacte avec moi... Ainsi, j'ai vu les mortels gagner leur guerre contre les dragons, plusieurs des miens mourir... et les autres vivre cachés. Je les ai vu se diviser Tamriel et y établir des royaumes prospèrent. Je les ai regardé s'entre tuer et s'unir, puis s'entre tuer encore dans un cycle sans fin. J'ai vu des trahisons et des complots plus que de raisons... mais j'ai aussi vu l'honnêteté, la confiance, la loyauté, l'amitié et surtout l'amour. Oui, l'amour, la seule chose qui rachète les mortels à mes yeux. S'ils sont capables d'aimer sincèrement, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas complètement perdus.

Ce qui nous amène à aujourd'hui et au pourquoi je suis à Havreglace à aider des prisonnières à fuir...


	3. 3- Feyn Bruniik

_*~Les prochains chapitres sont des résumés des jeux de la séries elder scroll (Online, Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion et Skyrim) avec des modifications. Des résumés rapides pour la plupart, parce qu'ils ne servent qu'a expliquer le rôle que mon personnage y a jouer et qu'ils n'ont pas de grande incidence sur l'histoire. Pour Skyrim le résumé sera plus détailler. Ces chapitres servent aussi à mettre en contexte ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série (ou tous les opus). Donc c'est ici que les spoils commencent. Merci et bonne lecture.~*_

 _-2e ère, année 582-_

J'ai bien tenté de raisonner oncle Molag, mais il est têtu et avec la trahison de Manimarco, mon oncle a le champ libre pour envahir Tamriel. Alors, j'ai libéré ses prisonniers. Tous. Mais plusieurs d'entre eux ne pourront jamais quitter Havreglace. J'ai rencontré Lyris Titanborn et elle insiste pour libérer un homme, le prophète. En chemin nous nous constituons un petit groupe. Deux guérisseuse impérial, des jumelles, Maesa et Raesa, ainsi qu'une magelame orc, Nargol et une barde nordique, Voli.

Nous avons cheminé toutes les six dans le plan de mon oncle jusqu'à la cellule du fameux prophète et Lyris s'est sacrifiée pour le libéré. J'aurai surement pu trouver une meilleure solution avec plus de temps, mais c'était trop tard. Après, nous avons sauté dans un portail pour retourner à Tamriel. Avec un rapide survol des choix qui s'offrait à moi, je suis parti à la recherche des autres. Je les ai laissées avec des équipages des factions. Le Pacte de Cœurébène pour Voli et Maesa. L'allanciance de Daguefillante pour Nargol et Raesa. J'ai aussi laissé une lettre à chaque groupe : _«Si nous voulons mener a bien la mission que le prophète nous confie, il nous faut les trois factions de notre coté. Leurs armées nous seront utiles, ainsi qu'une trêve. Donc vous êtes chargé de gagner les faveurs et la confiance du dirigeant de la faction où vous vous trouvez. Nous nous reverrons une fois cela fait. Je compte sur vous. F.»_

C'est donc sous le nom de Feyn Bruniik [fléaut sauvage] que je me suis rendue au Perchoir de Khenarthi pour faire ma part et aider le Domaine Aldmeri. Un complot... les sbires de Manimarco complotent pour tuer la reine Ayrenn. Avec le projet de la remplacée par son frère. Enfin, ça on ne l'a su que bien plus tard. C'est dans une armure passe-partout composée d'une cape courte en tissus brun (elle ne va que jusqu'à mi-dos avec une capuche), d'un haut en cuir teint (en rouge), d'un pantalon en cuir noir et de ceintures (servant à tenir mon sac et mes fioles de potion) et armée de deux épée et d'un arc que je me suis présenter aux mortels. Je vous raconte rapidement, sans trop entrer dans les détails.

L'aventure commence avec une rencontre. Razum-dar, un œil de la reine. Il a besoin d'aide pour sauver le Silvenar (l'incarnation de l'esprit des bosmer, les elfes des bois) d'un complot maormer (elfe des mers). Nous avons échoué, mais nous avons puni le responsable. Avec la mort du Silvenar, la Dame verte (femme du Silvenar, incarnation de la force physique des bosmer) l'a suivi dans la mort. Leurs vies étant liées, il ne pouvait donc en être autrement.

Ensuite direction Auridia, une ile de l'archipel d'automne. La-bas Raz me présente à la reine Ayrenn, qui dirige le Domaine Aldmeri. Elle me dit qu'elle doit pratiquer un rituel pour que son titre soit officiel, mais que pour saper son autorité, quelqu'un a engager des mercenaires, les a déguiser en soldats sous ses ordres et les a fait attaquer un village tout près. Il me revient de réglé ça. Ce que je fais... je retrouve même les soldats disparus, ils étaient retenu prisonnier. Ayrenn accomplit donc son rituel, qui consiste à parler avec des morts pour qu'ils reconnaissent son droit de règne. Après, elle nous demande, à Raz et moi d'enquêter sur le complot qui se profil derrière cette histoire de faux soldats. La piste nous dirige vers une femme, la belle-sœur de la reine et malheureusement nous finissons par la tuer.

Le prochain rituel se ferra au bois de Grath, à la capitale du Domaine, Faneracine. C'est donc là que nous nous rendons. A notre arrivé, le port est attaquer... Je m'applique donc à le sauver. Ensuite, reprenant la route pour la capitale, je fais le rencontre du roi des bosmer, Camoran. Il dit que les promesses faites par la reine n'ont pas été tenues (construction d'une ambassade khajiit) et que des troubles grondes. En menant l'enquête, je m'aperçois que c'est du fait de l'ambassadrice altmer (haut elfe), qui refuse d'aider les khajiits. En fouillant bien, je fini par réglé le problème... malheureusement la solution est encore la mort de la responsable. À l'arriver de la reine, le roi Camoran nous explique en quoi consiste le rituel et je suis envoyer chercher ce qu'il nous manque. Une fois prêts, nous nous réunissons pour assister à se fameux rituel (qui révèle la nature profonde de l'âme), mais le frère de la reine, le prince Naemon, la trahi... il veut devenir roi à sa place et trouve que sa sœur à trahi son peuple en s'alliant aux bosmers et aux khajiit. Il entre donc dans la machine qui sert au rituel et se transforme en un monstre horrible... que je dois tuer (décidément, tout le monde meurt). La reine accomplis le rite et cette fois, il n'y a pas de transformation en monstre, résultat : elle est digne de régner. Ayrenn décide de maquiller la vérité sur la mort de son frère et donne des ordres pour ses funérailles.

Ensuite elle nous envoie dans la région voisine, Prasin, pour récupéré le bâton de Magnus. Qui à mon avis ne devrai pas être entre les mains des mortels, je me promets donc de le cacher une fois cette histoire terminée... Je me rends donc à la guilde des mages locales, où est gardé le bâton et surprise, il a été volé par un homme qui vénérait presque feu le prince Naemon (il a également volé le corps du prince). Pendant qu'on mène l'enquête sur ces vols, on me charge de réglé un problème urgent... il y a des dissidents à Prasin. Ils disent n'obéir qu'au Roi-Nature. Je dois donc retrouver ce roi et le convaincre de se ranger sous la bannière du Domaine... Bien entendu il refuse, mais il m'avoue aussi s'affaiblir et que si je trouve LA personne qui peut le remplacé, cette dernière pourrait accepter. C'est exactement ce qui c'est passé, sa remplaçante étant une altmer au service du Domaine... À mon retour à la guilde des mages on m'informe que le prince est de retour, le petit fou qui a volé le cadavre et le bâton les a utiliser pour ramener le prince. Je dois donc re-tuer le prince et le voleur aussi, pour évité qu'il recommence.

La prochaine étape est de nommé les prochains Silvenar et Dame verte... et c'est la forêt qui choisi. Mon rôle est de les convaincre d'accepter et préparer leurs marriage. Je suis donc envoyée à Malabal Tor (une autre région tout près) pour cette mission et comme cette région est attaquée par les orcs je dois aussi les repousser. La tâche s'avère plus facile que prévu et très vite, nous avons un nouveau Silvenar... qui reconnait le règne d'Ayrenn. Et c'est ainsi que la Reine du Domaine m'a jurer d'apporter son aide dans notre lutte contre Oncle Bal.

Une fois cela régler, nous nous somme retrouvées au Port (un endroit étrange où le prophète se cache). Le prophète nous a alors demandé de délivrer Lyris... ce que nous avons fait. Ensuite il nous a fallu libérer un certain Tharn qui nous a demandé de retrouver l'amulette des rois. C'est à peu près à se moment que nous avons su la vérité sur le Prophète. En effet, toute cette histoire à commencer quand l'empereur Varen à voulu devenir enfant de dragon et que Manimarco l'a convaincu de réalisé un rituel dans ce sens. Bien sur Manimarco l'a trahi pour offrir Tamriel à son maitre (Oncle Bal). Et deviné où est caché l'ex-empereur Varen... dans le Port. Oui, il s'agit du Prophète qui essaie de réparer ses erreurs. Donc nous nous sommes mises à la recherche de Manimarco et l'avons tué. Il nous fallait ensuite refaire le rituel et pour cela réunir les cinq compagnons... au fur et à mesure que notre mission avançait, nous en avons récupéré quatre et Varen affirme que le Vestige (le sacrifice du premier rituel, qui c'est fait arracher son âme) doit être le cinquième. Voli accepte et nous pouvons commencer. Le rituel nous permet donc en finalité de vaincre Oncle Bal (il n'est pas mort, mais assez sonner pour que je puisse fermer son plan d'oblivion et l'empêcher de nuire plus) et de récupéré les âmes qu'il a volé.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que des gens ont commencé à connaitre mon existence. Je commençais alors à apporter vengeance et héritage aux mortels qui le demandais et de bouche à oreille, deux nouvelles déesses sont nées. Nihal déesse de l'héritage et de la famille, ainsi qu'Adhara Prince daedra de la vengeance... Deux cultes discrets comptant principalement ceux que j'ai aidés. Deux cultes à l'opposer un de l'autre sans aucun rapport ensemble. Ce sont les mortels qui m'ont donné ces noms, puisque je refusais de donner le miens et la plupart des choses qu'ils enseignent sont également inventées, mais cela ne pose pas de problème, tant qu'on continu de passer des pactes avec moi...

J'ignore ce qui est advenue des autres femmes du groupe, j'ai complètement perdue leur trace, mais je présume qu'avec leur âme (et souvenir) retrouvée, elles doivent avoir rejoins leurs familles.


	4. 4- Feykro Joor

_-3e ère, année 405-_

 _-25 Mi-l'an (juillet)-_

Entre le moment où je me suis retirée après les événements avec Oncle Bal et aujourd'hui, Tamriel en a vécu des choses. Plusieurs conflit et aventures, mais je ne m'en suis pas mêler, d'une part, parce que personne ne me l'avais demandé, mais surtout parce que je savais que les mortels s'en sortirait sans moi... enfin j'espérais. Il s'est avéré, que j'avais raison et tant mieux, parce que la seule fois où j'ai tenté d'intervenir, quand l'empereur avait été séquestré et qu'un imposteur avait prit sa place... j'ai totalement échoué. Sah Faasnu [Fantôme sans peur] n'a aidé personne, pire, elle s'est faite capturée et son énergie magique a servi à nourrir la magie du méchant de l'histoire. Dès que j'ai pu je suis retourné chez-moi et j'ai fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Étant pour une raison inconnue la seule de ma famille à pouvoir interféré directement avec le monde des mortels, les autres dieux me demande souvent de l'aide, c'est ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, j'ai reçu plusieurs demandes des dieux de tous les cultes pour sauver Tamriel... Autre particularité étrange, si chaque immortel à son propre plan, il leur est impossible d'entrer dans celui d'un autre. Il y a bien des endroits où ils peuvent se réunir, comme Sovngarde pour les Divins (une partie est spécialement réservé à ça et les mort ne peuvent pas y accédé). En sachant cela, on peut se demander comment je suis arrivé à suivre un entrainement chez mes oncles et tantes... et bien cette loi ne s'applique ni a moi, ni à mon désert. Mes frontières son donc ouverte pour chaque immortel voulant visiter mon majestueux plan... j'ai même un pavillon des invité dans mon palais où chacun à des appartements personnalisés. Quand notre existence se compte en siècles on s'occupe comme on peut et c'est une des activités que j'ai trouvé pour passer le temps. Bref. Quand je me suis levée ce matin là, Oncle Talos était chez moi, il voulait mon aide pour un problème délicat dans son empire. Oncle Talos à réussis à unifier Tamriel et a y assoir un empire, sous le nom de Tiber Septim. À sa mort les huit Divins sont devenus Neuf. Maintenant l'héritier Septim rencontre des difficultés et Oncle Talos veut que je l'aide. J'ai donc ressortie ma vieille armure, fait quelque réparation et ajustement, remplacer le haut rouge par un vert et les épées par un arc avec un carquois. J'adore cette armure, je crois qu'elle va devenir mon armure officielle pour partir à l'aventure.

Je me rends donc dans la cité impériale et rencontre l'empereur du moment, Uriel Septim VII. Il m'explique qu'il a déjà envoyé quelqu'un qui a prit la mer et devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours à Daguefilante, mais qu'il n'a pas encore donné signe de vie. Je me téléporte donc à proximité de l'endroit où il devrait normalement être et je le traque.

Une tempête à couler le bateau et les trois seul survivants son coincer dans une crotte... rectification, ils étaient coincés. Il y avait une autre entrée. Je les y rejoins donc, un mage altmer et deux argoniens (un frère et une sœur). En me voyant ils se mettent en garde, mais je lève les mains en signe de reddition.

\- C'est l'empereur qui m'envoie, expliquais-je voyant que personne ne bougeais, son ami est en retard à un rendez-vous important. Il m'a demandé de lui venir en aide.

\- Qui es-tu, demande l'altmer septique?

\- Feykro Joor [forêt mortelle], je suis au service des Septim. Je sais pourquoi tu es là, pour la lettre et le fantôme de Lysandus. Je sais également où se trouve l'espionne que l'empereur à affectée dans le coin. Si tu veux bien me suivre...

\- Nous venons avec vous, dit l'argonien mâle, tu nous as sauvés la vie elfe et nous te sommes redevables.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, commence l'altmer...

\- C'est une excellente idée, le coupais-je, toute aide est la bienvenue, pour peu que vous puissiez garder un secret et que vous nous soyer utile bien sûr. Je peux connaitre vos noms?

\- Je suis Itan, un excellent guerrier. Je manie habituellement l'épée et le bouclier et je me débrouille avec une masse. Elle c'est ma sœur, Okur... elle ne parle pas, mais elle est maîtresse en magies de guérison et d'altération. Nous jurons de garder le secret sur cette mission et tout ce qui ce passera (sa sœur acquiesce pour nous montrer qu'elle jure aussi).

\- Alors bienvenue, dis-je! Et toi, ami du Septim, tu as un nom?

\- Nande. Mettons nous en route, je suis déjà en retard.

Nous retrouvons donc la fameuse espionne dans une auberge d'un village des environs. Lady Brisienna nous attendait, enfin elle attendait Nande. Elle nous informe que le Roi de Daguefillante, Lysandus, mort depuis peu sur le champ de bataille est revenu et chaque nuit, il hante son ancienne ville avec ses soldats. Elle nous conseil d'aller parler au trois Roi des environs. Le nouveau roi de Daguefilante, le roi de Refuge et le roi de Sentinelle. Elle nous donne également une lettre, une certaine Morgiah aurait des informations au sujet de la lettre perdue. Morgiah étant la princesse de Refuge, nous partons dans cette direction... après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Morigiah est étrange avec ses yeux rouge sang qui vous trouble même à distance... je suis presque sure qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Je suis restée en retrait voulant être le moins possible en contact avec les gens d'influence et surtout les commères. Nande dit qu'elle nous dira tout si nous livrons une lettre pour elle. Il a accepté, nous nous rendons donc dans un tombeau labyrinthique pour trouver le roi des vers.

Curieuse en chemin, je lis la fameuse missive et son contenu me fait bien rire... Morgiah veut se marier et elle a demandé de l'aide au roi des vers pour s'assurer que l'homme veut également. Après avoir combattu des mort-vivants, nous livrons la lettre et revenons avec une réponse positive. La princesse nous dit que la lettre que nous cherchons à été livrée à la reine Aubk-i, qui se l'a faite voler... puis qu'elle a encore été volée... par un orc cette fois.

Nous avons donc décidé d'aller parler à cette Aubk-i, qui s'avère être la bru de Lysandus. La reine ne sais rien, mais elle nous demande un service, elle veut retrouver la grand-mère de son mari Nulfaga... Cette vieille folle s'était cachée dans son château dans les montagnes et nous avons dû nous battre contre ses créatures pour lui parler. Une fois l'information donnée à la reine, elle nous a récompensés avec de l'or. Bien que pratique, nous ne sommes pas plus avancés. Un messager nous attendait devant le château avec une lettre du prince de Sentinelle, Lhotun. Il nous demande d'aller le voir, qu'il a des informations qui nous seraient utiles au sujet de défunt roi. Décidément, cette mission n'a plus rien de secret.

Lhotun nous promet tous se qu'il sait si nous retrouvons son frère disparu. Il nous dirige donc vers un donjon et nous y trouvons une lettre écris par l'homme que nous cherchons relatant ses derniers instant. En effet, le cadavre près de la lettre m'a l'air princier. Même si ce sont de mauvaise nouvelles, nous donnons la lettre au prince. Qui comme convenue nous dis ce qu'il savait, non sans tristesse. Vraisemblablement, Lysandus avait une maitresse, Médora qui aurait été bannie sur l'ile de Balfiera et maudite pour qu'elle ne puisse plus sortir du château sur cette ile. Dans les jours suivant, nous avons reçu deux missives, donc l'une qui était coincée entre les côtes d'un zombie. La première était de la reine Aubk-i et la deuxième, la plus morbide, du roi des vers.

Comme les deux voulaient nous voir rapidement, nous nous sommes séparés. Je suis allée seule voir le roi des vers qui m'a demander de récupéré l'âme du prince Karolis devenu une liche. Cela ne m'a pas prit longtemps, que le problème était réglé. Cette liche était particulièrement idiote, elle s'est tuer toute seule avec un sort de zone. Je n'ai eu qu'a capturer son âme et la ramenée. En échange, il devait me donner des informations utiles, mais j'ignore si elles le seront. Il me raconte que le roi des tréfonds est en réalité le mage de guerre de Tiber Septim, que Tiber l'aurai trahis et tuer, mais que son âme serait restée sur ce plan... il dit que tout ça à un rapport avec le Numidium (un golem sur puissant qui à aider Tiber/Talos à conquérir Tamriel). Après je reprends la route pour rejoindre les autres. De leur coter, Aubk-i les avait envoyés enquèter sur un paquet de lettre que Mynisera (veuve de Lysandus) avait fait transféré au château de Nécromoghan. La reine avait ordonné qu'elles soient brulées, donc Nande n'a récupéré que des brides. Entre autre la correspondance entre Lysandus et Médora, ainsi que des aveux sur le massacre d'enfants orcs. Ce qui confirme que le roi avait une maitresse.

Une fois regroupé, nous nous mettons en route pour parler à cette Médora. Elle confirme ce qu'on sait, elle est prisonnière du château. Mais Médora connais un moyen de briser le sort, pour cela il lui faut une grande corne de licorne et que normalement Nulfada en a une chez elle. Comme cela prendrais trop de temps faire l'aller-retour, je me téléporte (Je fais passer ça pour un sort unique comme un parchemin) seule et reviens avec la corne en moins d'une heure (l'invisibilité à du bon). Médora brise le sort et se libère (mais elle reste quant même dans le château). Elle nous promet de tout faire pour nous aider à libéré l'âme de Lysandus. De retour sur le continent, un messager nous attendait avec une lettre d'Akorithi, la reine de Sentinelle et une autre d'un certain «W», une lettre de menace pour qu'on arrête d'enquêter sur la mort du roi. D'ailleurs, sur la route vers Sentinelle, des bandits on essayer de nous tuer et ils avaient des ordres sur eux signer du même «W».

La reine Akorithi, ne disait rien d'autre dans son message qu'elle avait besoin de nous et d'aller la voir. En fait c'était une perte de temps, si elle aurait tout de suite écris se qu'elle voulait dans sa missive... nous devions nous infiltrer dans le château de Refuge, trouver la tombe de Lysandus et voler le tableau d'orchidée du roi. Il s'est avéré que l'œuvre était enchanté et qu'elle nous a montré une vision des derniers instants du roi... et se n'était pas un champ de bataille. Des hommes de Refuge sont entrés sous la tente du roi et l'un d'entre eux lui plante une dague entre les côtes. Un meurtre donc. Pour enquêter, nous nous séparons encore, les argoniens vont livrer le tableau (avec la consigne de garder la vision secrète) et nous on reste à Refuge pour parler aux nobles. Seul le prince Helseth accepte de nous parler (après quelques jours à tourner en rond dans ce château), à la condition que nous lui rendions un service. Comme sa sœur (Morgiah), il nous demande de livrer une lettre. Lord Castellian nous donne une réponse à livrer au prince. Itan et Okur était revenus avant nous et le frère nous a dit que tout c'était bien passer. Le prince lui était satisfait de notre travail et nous à récompenser comme promis. Pour régler un conflit entre Daguefilante et Sentinelle, Refuge à envoyer des conseiller parler à Lysandus, mais ils ont été attaqués en chemin par des orcs et seulement un à survécut et accomplit sa missions.

La princesse Elysana (demi-sœur d'Helseth et Morgiah) est venue nous demander de l'aide à son tour. Deux services à vrai dire, donc encore une fois nous nous sommes séparés. Nande et Okur sont partie livrer un cadeau à lord Castellian (décidément cette famille nous prend pour un service postal), pendant qu'Itan et moi escortions la cousine de la princesse. Les deux services ce sont révélées êtres des pièges. Le cadeau était en fait un manteau ensorceler qui invoquait des daedras pour tuer le Lord et nous, nous sommes fait attaquer par des bandits en chemin ce qui à fait fuir la cousine qui de toute façon n'en était pas une (une intuition). De retour devant la princesse, elle nous jure que quelqu'un l'a payé pour cela et qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Pour se faire pardonner, elle nous donne la totalité de sa paie et elle nous livre une information capitale (d'après elle), le roi de Refuge serai à la rechercher du totem de Tiber Septim...

La reine Barenziah de Refuge nous a alors accoster, pour nous demander un service contre des informations importantes. Elle voulait que nous nous rendions au château du roi orc Gortworg pour récupéré un chapitre compromettant de sa biographie qui était sensé avoir été détruit et que le roi distribuait pour la mettre en danger. Gortworg à refusé de nous parler, mais nous avons fouillé son château et Okur à trouver les papiers dans les sous-sols. Nous les avons ramené à la reine et cette saleté n'a pas respecter sa part du marcher.

Le lendemain, un agent du roi des Tréfonds est venu nous voir. Son maitre avait besoin de nous pour nous infiltrer dans une base des lames et voler une amulette de nécromancien. Une fois en possession du collier, le roi des Vers nous a fait parvenir une lettre de menace pour nous faire comprendre que c'est à lui que nous devrions donner l'amulette. Mais l'agent que nous avions rencontré nous avais dit qu'elle serait détruite, alors nous n'avons pas hésité... En récompense, il nous a appris ce qu'il savait, confirmant nos soupçons. Le roi n'est pas mort sur le champ de bataille, un traitre l'a assassiné avant et la tombe que nous avons vu est vide, la vraie est ailleurs (il nous a indiqué l'emplacement exacte).

Une vision de Médora s'offre alors à Nande, elle a besoin d'une poudre magique pour apaiser Lysandus et cette poudre se trouve chez Gortworg. Nous nous y rendons donc et cette fois il nous parle. Il dit nous aider, mais que Médora devra le soutenir plus tard quand il revendiquera le cœur (aucune idée de se que c'est). La poudre est dans un donjon, apparemment il l'aurait envoyé par messager, mais elle n'aurait pas arrivé (nous sommes dons les seuls messagers fiable, pas étonnant que nous sommes si demander). Nous récupérons donc la poudre et une lettre en prime, dans laquelle Gortworg explique à Médora qu'il a eu vent d'un complot. Que Refuge allais envoyer des assassins pour Lysandus et qu'il allait avoyer des hommes pour les arrêter, mais qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour parler à l'empire et les empêcher de mal prendre cette attaque. Nous donnons le tout à Médora qui nous explique que ça lui prendra un mois pour rafiné la poudre et la transformer en poussière du repos éternel. Nous décidons donc de retourner parler à Aubk-i histoire d'enquêter sur la lettre perdue.

La reine ne veut pas nous parler, mais une de ses servantes, Cyndassa, nous promet de tout nous dire si nous tuons un loup-garou pour elle. Elle parle de le libéré et en effet, nous le libérons par la mort... elle nous avoue que c'était son frère, juste avant de dire ce qu'elle sait sur la lettre. Quand le messager est venue, elle était présente et quand Aubk-i l'a lue, elle était troublée et a rougis. Elle aurait dit que c'était pour la mauvaise personne et qu'elle en parlerait elle-même à Mynisera. Ce qui à en croire l'ancienne reine, est tout à fait faux. Parce que oui, la prochaine étape logique était d'aller parler à la vraie destinataire. Qui nous demande de trouver le messager et d'agir discrètement. Elle nous dirige donc vers quelqu'un de loyal, qui nous dis où chercher et quand. Le messager (chevalier de l'ordre du Dragon), nous dit que la lettre était pour la reine de Daguefilante et que c'est à la reine qu'il l'a remise. Tout s'explique donc, quand Uriel à envoyer la lettre Mynisera était encore reine, mais ce n'était plus le cas quand elle est arrivée. Comme quoi les choses peuvent changer vite. Comme nous savons qu'un orc a volé la lettre au voleur, Mynisera nous envoie avec un message voir Gortworg. Le message est un genre de promesse que s'il nous donne la lettre, elle l'appuiera devant l'empire. Seul problème, Gortworg se fou complètement de Mynisera et même de la lettre, il dit que nous n'avons qu'a la trouver nous même (et c'est reparti pour une fouille du château).

La lettre dit clairement que le Lord Woodborn de Refuge est en possession du totem de Tiber et que Mynisera devrai user de son influence pour le récupéré (pour le rendre à l'empereur) avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mynisera soupçonne Gortworg d'avoir donné un copie de la lettre aux rois et qu'une guerre est imminente. Il nous reste du temps avant de devoir retourner voir Médora, alors nous le passons dans une taverne. Qui à dit que les héros ne pouvait pas s'amuser? Quand vient le temps, nous sommes relativement (beaucoup) plus pauvres, mais détendu. Médora nous donne la poussière et nous nous rendons sur la vraie tombe du roi pour le réveiller et lui demander qui est son meurtrier. Lord Woodborn, les choses se mettent en place tranquillement et il ne serait pas surprenant que le fameux «W» soit ce petit Lord. Lysandus nous dit que tant qu'il ne serait pas venger par la mort et/ou l'humiliation, il ne sera pas en paix.

Ce fou à avouer. Non seulement il a avoué, mais il nous a aussi menacé et personne ne me menace... de plus je suis le Prince daedra de la vengeance, donc je venge. Berf. Lord Woodborn nage présentement dans son propre sang et tout est bien qui fini bien. Il s'avère que cet idiot avait des rêves de grandeur. Il a marié la princesse Elysana pour devenir roi de Refuge, mais son beau-père s'est remarier et sa nouvelle femme avait déjà deux enfants (Morgiah et Helseth), dont une allait se marier prochainement avec un roi. Le trône revenait donc à Helseth si personne ne le soutenait et c'est pour cela que Lysandus serai mort, il aurait soutenue Helseth et non Woodborn (il a menacé Barenziah pour la même raison). Par contre le fils du défunt roi, Gothryd, lui soutiendrai le Lord... surement pour pouvoir prendre la place de sont père (en fouillant, nous avons trouvé un journal intime que nous avons envoyé à l'empereur comme preuve).

Cela ne prend pas deux jours que Lady Brisienna nous donne rendez-vous. Elle nous demande de trouver le totem qui n'était pas chez le meurtrier et soupçonne le nouveau roi de Daguefilante de le cacher. Après une fouille du château, nous sommes tombé sur une chambre forte défiant la gravité et après avoir résolu une énigme, nous avons mit la main sur le totem, puis l'avons livré à l'espionne pour qu'il soit détruit. Nous apprenons que par une lettre anonyme que le totem, le numidium et le mantella sont lié. En effet, le totem serait la barre de commande du golem et le mantella en serait l'énergie. Ainsi les Lames recherchent activement les parties de golem pour les détruire et avec le totem détruit également, il ne reste que le mentella...

Ce qui ne tarde pas. Nulfaga nous convoque dans son château. À peine arriver, elle nous envoie dans le Mentellan Crux (une sorte de prison qui contiens le mentella et donc on ne peut pas ressortir sans). J'ignore si elle voulait nous y piéger en réalité, mais elle est mal tombée. Après la première énigme, deux dremoras (des daedra) nous attendaient et ils auraient bien pu nous tuer, si je ne leur aurais pas ordonné de nous conduire jusqu'au maitre des lieus. Oncle Shéogorath était agréablement surpris et nous a conduit jusqu'à la salle où était garder le mentella à la condition que je retourne faire du fromage avec lui à l'occasion. Et pouf! De retour devant Nulfada comme par magie. Elle a remit le mentella au roi des Tréfond (en fait c'était une gemme d'âme avec l'âme du roi à l'intérieur).

Quand j'ai quitté le groupe, ils se portaient bien... mais ce n'est pas éternel. Ils sont restés ensemble, mais suite à une attaque Itan est mort et Okur c'est isolée du monde. Nande a bien essayer de lui remonter le moral, mais il a abandonné et est retourné à l'Archipel d'Automne, d'où il n'est jamais ressorti.


	5. 5- Vokun Nonvul

_-3e ère, année 427-_

 _-10 Âtrefeu (octobre)-_

J'ai passé les 18 dernières années à faire du fromage (mon oncle est venu chez moi cette fois) et c'était étrange... Mais encore une fois, on me demande de sauver Tamriel. Cette fois, c'est Tante Azura. Je sors donc ma fidèle armure du placard, la répare et modifie quelques détails. Comme le haut que je change encore de couleur pour le bleu et l'arc que je remplace par un espadon. Je sais que les mortels ne sont pas si idiots et que changer de couleur d'armure et d'arme ne les empêchera pas de faire des liens entre mes différentes apparitions (surtout si elles sont trop rapprochées), mais cela aide... le fait de changer de nom aussi et d'éviter de rencontrer les mêmes personnes.

C'est pour cela que je ne rencontre pas Uriel moi-même. En fait oui je le rencontre, mais je lui dis que j'envoie une amie de confiance Vokun Nonvul [Ombre noble] réglé le problème avec son Incarné (bien sur je n'avais pas mon armure sur moi à se moment). Je me rends donc au près de Caïus, Grand maitre espion des Lames (décidément je suis maudite), là je rencontre Balis, un éclaireur dunmer (elfe noir). Uriel l'a gracié parce qu'il était sur d'être devant l'incarnation Indoril Nérévar et lui a donné la mission d'arrêter Dagoth Ur...

Caïus nous conseil de nous enrôler dans une guilde comme couverture, mais j'ai une meilleure idée, moins contraignante. Je deviens donc une jeune historienne (une bâtarde au sang noble) qui fait des recherches sur l'histoire de la région accompagnée de mon époux. C'est ainsi que l'aventure débute... Caïus nous envoie parler à un de ses informateurs, Hasphat Antabolis, qui doit nous expliquer qui est Nérévar. En chemin nous rencontrons des dormeurs éveillé qui nous disent que Dagoth revient... et je me rends compte que Balis fait des cauchemars chaque nuit, mais il refuse de m'en parler.

Passons. Hasphat veut une rétribution en échange des informations et comme il a l'air mordu de vieillerie dwemer, je lui donne mon cube (genre de casse-tête). Il nous dit que la Sixième Maison (Maison Dagoth) faisait partie des sept Maisons Dunmers, son siège était à Kogoruhn. Mais elle a trahi les autres Maisons provoquant la Guerre du Premier Conseil. Évidemment, cette guerre provoqua sa chute. Indoril Nérévar et les trois faux dieux (Almalexia, Vivec et Sotha Sil) se sont unis et ont fait la guerre aux Dwemers, à la Maison Dagoth et à leurs alliés occidentaux du Mont Écarlate. Le Général Nérévar a perdue la vie durant cette guerre. Hasphat nous conseil d'aller parler à Sharn Gra-Muzgob et nous à donner cinq livres pour Caïus. Que nous allons lui donner avant d'aller voir Sharn.

Sharn commence par refuser de nous parler, puis il dit qu'il le fera si nous lui ramenons un crane, mais je le convaincs d'arrêter de me faire ch** et il nous révèle ce qu'il sait (et ça ne valait pas le déplacement pour récupéré le crane). L'incarné est sensé revenir pour jeter de leur piédestal les Faux Dieux, légaliser le culte ancestral pratiqué par les Cendrais et chasser les étrangers de Morrowind. Toute personne soupçonnée d'être la réincarnation de Nérévar est déclarée hors-la-loi par le Temple des Tribuns (les faux dieux). Puis nous retournons encore chez Caïus, qui nous envoie encore voir des informateurs. Trois pour être exacte et dans la ville de Vivec.

Le premier est un argonien de la Morang Tong (guilde d'assassin), il promet de nous parler si nous l'escortons jusqu'à une librairie et le protégeons des racistes. Ce que nous faisons. Il explique que les Cendrais ont été repoussés vers les régions les plus inhospitalières de l'île, suite à la Guerre du Premier Conseil. Les Dunmers ont aujourd'hui abandonné le culte traditionnel Cendrais des ancêtres pour celui des Nouveaux Dieux (les Tribuns). C'est pourquoi le Nérévar des Cendrais, celui qui viendra les sauver, n'est pas le même que Saint Nérévar vénéré par les Dunmers des Grandes Maisons (Hlaalu, Telvanni, Redoran, Dren et Indoril). C'est pourquoi le Temple des Tribuns persécute le concept de «Faux» Nérévar. La Sixième Maison Dagoth est dirigée par Dagoth Ur qui est considéré comme le Diable pour les Tribuns.

La deuxième est une Khajiit, une voleuse qui si on distrait l'agent du bureau des taxes (ce que j'ai fait pendant que Balis lui parlait), nous expliquais que plusieurs contrebandier lâche leur clients habituels pour faire affaire avec la 6e maison.

La dernière est une dunmer, une prêtresse, la responsable de la bibliothèque. Mehra Milo. Qui nous donne simplement un livre, que nous nous empressons de ramener à Caïus. Il nous demande du temps pour étudier tout ça et nous dit de travailler sur notre couverture... et c'est ce qu'on fait en prenant une chambre dans la capitale et en faisant du tourisme en «amoureux» (bientôt, si cela continu comme ça, il n'y aura plus besoin de guillemet). Un message du maitre espion nous demande d'aller voir un certain Hassour Zainsubani, un cendrai. Il refuge de parler à Balis, alors je lui dis d'attendre dehors et je flirte avec l'informateur, allant même jusqu'à lui donner un livre de poésie (Balis me lavais acheter et donner en public pour la couverture). Enfin il nous donne une note pour Caïus et nous retournons chez lui.

\- Tu l'as convaincu comment, demande Balis quand je le rejoins?

\- Les hommes sont facile à convaincre quand on tente de les séduire mon amour, commençais-je avant de voir que des gens nous regardais, mais ne t'inquiète pas... il n'y a que toi pour moi. Par contre j'ai dû lui donner le livre que tu m'avais offert. Je suis désolée.

\- Je t'en achèterais d'autres. Est-ce que ça en a valus la peine? Il t'a donné des informations pour nos recherches?

\- Il m'a donné une adresse...

\- Allons vérifier ça alors... tu viens ma chérie?

La couverture sauvée, nous continuons notre chemin. Une fois la note dans les mains du chef des Lames, il avoue que nous réunissons des informations sur les cendrais parce qu'Uriel est sur que Balis est l'Incarné... il nous envoie ensuite parler à Sul-Matuul, un Khan du clan Urshilakus. Nous devons passer par un certain Nuléno Tédas à l'avant-poste de Maar Gan. Une fois devant les sages femmes du clan, nous usons de ruse pour parler au chef... on nous réexplique la prophétie de l'Incarné, qui doit subir sept épreuves avant d'accomplir sa missions. Nabani (une sage femme) nous demande de lui apporter un livre détenu par des prêtres dissidents pour en savoir plus.

Nous revenons donc vers Caïus, qui demande le livre à Mehra et nous envoie rencontrer une certaine Raesa Pullia à Fort Silène près d'Ald Ruhn. Raesa nous explique qu'ils ont trouvé une garnison de la 6e maison dans une caverne tout près et nous y sommes envoyer. Là-bas nous parlons à Dagoth Garès qui nous livre un message de Dagoth Ur faisant référence à la trahison de Nérévar (l'original) et à la possibilité d'un pardon si nous lui fessons allégeance. Garès meurt donc, mais avant, il prend la peine de maudire Balis et de lui transmettre la peste. Ne connaissant pas les détails de cette maladie, j'ai préféré ne pas la soigné moi-même, mais je me suis arranger pour qu'il ne soit plus contagieux.

Nous retournons auprès de Caïus, qui nous envoie faire soigner Balis au Pestarium de Tel Fyr. Nous y rencontrons Divayth Fyr, qui refuse d'abort de nous voir, mais après un cadeau (un objet daedra tout simple) il nous promet des soins contre un service. Il veut que nous récupérions ses bottes de vol qu'il avait envoyé en réparation chez un certain Yagrum Bagran (ce nom me semble tout de suite dwemer). Le dernier dwemer (j'avais raison) nous reçoit, mais il est réticent à nous parler... en une phrase je l'apprivoise : «Que la bénédiction de Soana soit sur toi.» Après une longue conversation, il nous laisse les bottes que nous rendons à Divayth. Avec un sors, Fyr imunise Balis contre la peste (et le guerrit). Nous retournons donc vers Caïus.

Le maitre espion nous informe qu'il doit se rendre auprès de l'empereur pour une autre mission, il nous donne sa maison et tout ce qu'elle contient. Il nous dit de retourner voir Mehra pour le livre demander pas Nabani... la bibliothécaire est en fait prisonnière du ministère de la vérité et en deux temps trois mouvement (je me téléporte pour entrer et sortir) elle est libre... Et nous donne rendez-vous dans trois jours à un monastère tenu par les prêtres dissidents (Holamayan). La porte n'ouvre qu'à l'aube et au crépuscule, donc nous attendons devant. Nous finissont par parler au grand prêtre, Gilvas Barélo, qui explique que son ordre tente de rétablir la vérité pour les fidèle et que les Trubuns faiblissent (et que Dagoth Ur devient plus fort). Il est aussi question du Rempart intangible qui n'endigue plus le fléaut et les monstres d'Ur, que des villages sont attaquer. Il nous parle également d'outils maudit qui corrompent l'âme et qui peuvent servir à devenir (faux) dieux... de la prophétie oubliée et des sept malédictions.

La prophétie oubliée :

 _Du septième signe de la onzième génération,_

 _Ni Molosse, ni Guar, ni Semence, ni Herse,_

 _Mais né du Dragon et marqué par les étoiles lointaines,_

 _Etranger incarné sous le mont Ecarlate,_

 _Invité béni contrant les sept malédictions,_

 _La main sanctifiée par les étoiles brandit la lame trois fois maudite,_

 _Pour recueillir le fruit du vent semé par la maison que nul ne pleure._

Les sept malédictions :

 _Entre les murs de la maison que nul ne pleure,_

 _Où les moqueurs raillent et les fourbes ourdissent leurs plans,_

 _Dans les couloirs de la maison parjure et impure,_

 _Résonnent les sept malédictions des dieux que l'on blasphème_

 _La première, celle du feu_

 _La deuxième, celle de la cendre_

 _La troisième, celle de la chair_

 _La quatrième, celle des spectres_

 _La cinquième, celle de la semence_

 _La sixième, celle du désespoir_

 _La septième, celle des rêves_

Il nous remet le livre demandé par Nabani et nous retournons la voir. Elle nous demande 24 heures pour étudier le livre et les informations que nous lui avons données. Heures que nous passons dans son clan qui organise une fête (avec feu de joie) et qui se fini sous les draps pour Balis et moi. Au «matin» Nabani dit que Balis est le Nérévar et qu'il devra suivre la voie de l'Incarné et ses sept épreuves.

1e- _«Un certain jour, de parents inconnu, renait l'incarnation de l'Astre-Lune.»_ Balis étant orphelin cette épreuve est passée.

2e- _«Ni la maladie ni l'âge ne peuvent l'abattre, les maux de la chair face à lui s'effacent.»_ Nabani dit que cette épreuve est passé, même si elle ignore comment... et je lui révèle que j'ai remarqué un changement chez Balis suite au sort de Divayth Fyr, le rendant immortel.

3e- _«Dans les cavernes ténébreuses, l'œil d'Azura observe et fait briller la lune et l'astre.»_ Sul-Matuul, nous fait passé une épreuve du guerrier (récupéré trois objets dans l'ancienne place forte d'Ur) pour avoir les informations nécessaires... qu'il voulait nous donner sous forme d'énigme pour trouver la caverne l'Incarné, mais puisque je savais où elle était... Tante Azura est là et bénit Balis, elle nous explique aussi qu'il devra devenir le Nérévarine des quatre clans et l'Hortator des grandes maisons. Puis elle lui laisse un artéfact. Mais avant que l'on parte, les fantômes des anciens Incarnés (ils sont apparus d'un coup) nous expliquent que tout est de la faute de Nérévar (l'original) qui a demander à Dagoth Ur de garder les outils maudit (dont le prêtre nous a parler) et qu'ils l'ont corompu, que Nérévar à du le tuer (trahir).

4e- _«La main d'un étranger unit les Vélothis.»_ Soit devenir le Nérévarine des clans... Sul-Matuul nous donne le titre sans discuter. Ensuite en route pour le clan Ahémussa, les chefs nous dirige vers une de leurs sage femme (Sinnammu Mirpal), elle refuse de nous parler, mais je la convinct, elle dit qu'elle doit se rendre à la statue de Shéogorath dans des ruine à proximité, mais qu'une princesse (Hliréni Indavel) l'en empêche... nous allons lui parler et j'arrive à la convaincre (en lui parlant de chose que seul les fidèle de mon Oncle savent), ensuite nous escortons Mirpal à la statue et les chefs donnent le titre à Balis. Puis le clan Zaïnabs, dont le chef est en manque d'amour... il nous demane de lui trouver une fiancée Telvani de sang noble et si Balis propose de faire passé une simple fille pour une noble, moi je connais une Telvani qui a été renié il y a quelques années et elle accepte le marriage... il nous demande aussi de tuer un vampire, ce qui est un jeu d'enfant. Balis a donc maintenant trois titres sur quatre. Enfin au clan Erabenimsus, nous heurtons un mur... une sage femme nous suggère un coup d'état et un certain nom (qui nous donnerai le titre sans problème), je prends donc une forme plus daedrique, tue le chef actuel et nomme le prochain qui répond à nos attentes.

5e- _«La voix d'un étranger unit les Maisons.»_ Les conseiller de la maison Hlaalus acceptent de nommer Balis Hortator contre de l'agent ou des promesses. Ceux de la maison Rédoran accepte sans histoire, sauf deux Athyn Saréthi et Bolvyn Vénim. Le premier nous demande de libéré son fils prisonnier du deuxième (que nous avons menacé de représailles s'il nous refusait son vote). C'est à ce moment que nous avons eu un message nous invitant à rendre visite au Grand Chanoine du Temple une fois les épreuves 4 et 5 finie (et que Balis était recherché). La maison Telvani nous a donné du fil à retordre... Théréna étant folle, j'ai du lui faire la conversation (sans queue ni tête) un moment avent qu'elle accepte. J'ai également du convaincre Dartha et Aryon avec insistence. Après avoir invoqué deux drémoras, qui se sont agenouiller devant moi, Gothren a du accepter. Enfin j'ai du mettre Néloth en contact avec Oncle Mora pour avoir son vote.

6e- _«Retrouver ce qui à été jadis la source d'une trahison.»_ Je réponds à l'invitation (Balis est recherché donc il ne vient pas) et on me conduit auprès de Vivec (le faux dieu) qui m'explique sa version de l'histoire et m'apprend que le projet d'Ur est de créé un nouveau dieu (un genre de Numidium) qui ferait des dunmer la race supérieure. Il me donne les outils maudits qui consiste en la 6e épreuve et pour punir les faux dieux de leurs ambitions... je les tue tous les trois avant de retourner voir mon ami.

7e- _«Tuer le fou sous la montagne.»_ Le temps pressant, je nous téléporte au mont écarlate et envoie mes daedras tuer les sbires d'Ur. Nous discutons avec lui pour leurs laisser le temps d'agir, Balis détruit la source de pouvoir d'Ur (le cœur de Lorkhan) et nous le tuons. Ce qui a pour effet de faire s'effondrer sa caverne. Tante Azura nous attend à la sorti pour nous remercier et bénir Balis encore une fois (elle lui donne aussi un anneau).

Les semaines suivantes on servies à réveiller les dormeurs éveillés et guérir la peste. Ensuite nous nous sommes retirés au désert infini où nous avons vécu quelques années d'amour avant de nous séparer. Principalement parce qu'il m'avait menti et trompé, mais aussi parce que j'ai fini par apprendre la raison de son emprisonnement : maltraitance enfantil (il travaillait dans un orphelinat).

Balis est alors partit vivre dans un sous-plan et nous ne nous sommes jamais revu. Mais avant cela...


	6. 6- Vahdin Bonaar

_-3e ère, année 433-_

 _-4 Clairciel (février)-_

Il y a trois jours, mon grand-père est venu me voir. Nous ne nous étions pas quitter en bon terme, en très mauvais même... déclarant tout les deux que l'autre était mort pour nous. Moi lui reprochant la folie de mon père et lui de n'être qu'une ingrate. Alors c'était un surprise de le trouver dans mon salon, mais nous avons discuté et remit les choses au clair. Il a avoué avoir mal réagit... dit qu'il voulait bien faire, mais s'être mal prit. Je me suis excusée pour mes paroles et expliquer pourquoi je voulais tant explorer les mondes. Akatosh m'a alors parler d'une vieille prophétie qui promet qu'une Immortelle qu'aucun mot ne peut définir gouvernera Aetherius (l'univers) et plus encore, qu'elle sera une bonne reine, mais qu'elle jouera un rôle dans la destruction finale. Il craint que je sois cette immortelle et plus il m'en parle, plus je me range de son avis... Puis il me parle d'Oncle Dagon, qui manigance quelque chose et dont les fidèles commencent à l'inquiéter. Il me demande donc un service et même si je me doute bien que s'est la raison principale derrière sa venue, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu lui parler... et de l'aider. Bref. Il me demande d'aller chercher Uriel à la cité impériale et un certain Martin à Kvatch pour les mettre en sécurité chez-moi, puis de fermer les portes d'oblivion... Je ressors donc ma fidèle armure et encore une fois fait quelque changement, tout d'abords le bleu pour du orange et l'espadon pour une dague ainsi que des kunai (une vieille arme akaviroise tombée dans l'oubli). Après guerrière (deux épées et arc), archère (arc et dagues) et paladin (espadon et soin), me voici roublarde (petites lames et parole).

Je me rends donc avec Balis dans les cartiers de l'empereur et nous y trouvons un véritable chaos... Uriel et ses lames fuient. Nous les suivons en essayant de convaincre le Septim de venir avec nous. Nous en sommes là quand nous nous retrouvons devant la cellule d'une kahjiit qui possède à priori un passage secret. Uriel parle avec elle et l'invite à le suivre, il lui offre sa confiance sur la fois d'un rêve divinatoire... cela devient une habitude. Dans les souterrains nous sommes poursuivis par des adeptes de l'aube mystique (le culte d'Oncle Dagon) et le Septim est tuer, mais il nous donne l'amulette des rois et nous demande de trouver son fils (illégitime) pour le mettre sur le trône... un certain Martin...

Une fois à l'air libre et en sécurité, nous parlons. Je me présente sous le nom de Vahdin Bonaar [Jeune femme humble] (Balis garde son nom) et elle dit s'appeler Tsavi-do. C'est une pugiliste de l'Arène que le champions (le Prince Gris) avait engagé pour enquêter sur ses origines. Les réponses n'étant pas au gout du «prince», il se serait laisser tuer durant le combat les opposant et elle aurait été accusée de tricherie et jetée aux fers. Elle ajoute que cela lui tiens à cœur de remplir la mission que l'empereur lui a confié (parce que oui c'est sa mission et non la notre) et elle nous demande de l'y aider. Sans lui avouer que j'ai reçu la même mission d'Akatosh lui-même, j'accepte sa demande et nous nous mettons en route pour le prieuré de Weynon pour mettre l'amulette en sécurité. Puis direction Kvatch.

Une énorme porte d'oblivion cache l'entré de la ville et crache des daedra en continu. Un officier dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, nous dit que la ville restera fermée tant que la porte sera là et qu'il avait déjà envoyé un groupe à l'intérieur sans que personne ne revienne. Balis affirme donc que je suis une experte en daedra et que je sais exactement comment fermer la porte. Nous entrons tous les trois et sommes accueillit par les cadavres de soldats et un drémora. Je lui ordonne de me rapporter la pierre de sigil (source d'énergie de la porte) et il refuse. En bonne démone, je lui réplique en lui coupant un bras et réitère mon ordre. Il me réplique que son seigneur à ordonner d'ignorer les ordres de tout les autres Princes. Il meure donc noyé dans son sang quelque instant plus tard. Cette histoire s'avère plus compliquée que prévue.

Faute d'une meilleure idée, nous nous séparons pour trouver la pierre et c'est la pugiliste qui réussit. Je nous téléporte hors du plan pour retourner en Cyrodil et entrer dans Kvatch. Plusieurs drémoras et daedras mineurs attaque la ville et nous les tuons jusqu'au dernier avant de faire sortir Martin et de le conduire au prieuré. Sur le chemin Tsavi-do lui explique qui il est vraiment et pourquoi nous l'avons sauvé. Mais entre temps l'endroit avait été attaqué et les moines tuer... enfin tous sauf le maitre des lieus. L'aube mystique (les attaquants) cherchait quelque chose en particulier et l'avait trouvé : l'amulette des rois. Jauffre (le seul survivant) nous conduit donc au Temple du maitre des nuages, où il dit que Martin sera en sécurité. Bien sur, c'est le bastion des Lames. Je suis vraiment maudite. Tsavi-do est nommé Lame et on nous demande de trouver un certain Baurus qui saurait où est l'amulette. Jauffre dit que Martin sera en sécurité, mais je n'ai pas confiance en eux, alors je demande à Balis de retourner avec l'héritier au Désert Infini, que c'est le seul endroit où l'aube n'ira pas. Mais l'incarné me fait remarquer que si les fidèle de Dagon ne peuvent y aller mon oncle lui-même y a accès. Donc après délibération, Martin (et Balis) est envoyer chez ma mère dans le crépuscule éternel.

C'est en duo que nous avons rejoint Baurus, qui nous a fait par de ses soupçons sur Astav Wirich comme faisant parti de l'aube et le suivant. Je vais donc lui parler et après les bons mots, il me donne un livre et me serre la main. J'en profite pour lui transmettre une maladie mortelle, rapide et incurable (non contagieuse) qui le tuera dans les trois jours. Baurus nous envoie voir Tal-Meena, une érudite responsable des archives mystiques de l'université Arcanique. Elle nous apprend qu'il y a quatre volume et un code caché des les pages pour trouver le sanctuaire de l'orbre. L'archiviste nous donne le deuxième volume et nous parle d'un libraire qui pourrait en avoir un, voir même deux à vendre. Direction la boutique de Phintias. Il nous avoue détenir le troisième volume, mais qu'il est réservé pour un autre client. Je laisse mon amie féline négocier avec le vendeur et pars trouver le client. Il refuse mordicus de me parler, jusqu'à ce que je le menace de lui mettre le meurtre d'Uriel sur le dos, comme il est vraisemblablement de mèche avec les assassins... sous la panique il me parle d'un rendez-vous dans les égouts pour acheter le dernier tome. Avec ces informations, Baurus, Tsavi-do et moi nous nous retrouvons à patauger dans les eaux souillées. La pièce où est fixée la rencontre ne comporte que deux accès, mes compagnons s'y postent donc pendant que j'attends. Cela prend quelques heures, mais l'autre arrive... seul. Il se présente comme un Camoran (comme si c'était sensé être important) et je vois bien qu'il fulmine... je ne suis pas la bonne personne et il flaire un piège... avec raison. Comme il refuse de traiter avec moi et que ma patience a une limite, une de mes lames vole dans la pièce et s'enfonce dans sa trachée. Il s'effondre mais ne meure pas sur le coup. Je m'approche donc, récupère le livre et ma lame se qui l'achève.

Les quatre livres en mains, nous retournons voir Tal-Meena. L'érudite nous demande 48 heures pour déchiffrer le code et nous en profitons pour faire plus ample connaissance. La championne contestée me présente ses amis de l'arène et nous faisons la fête (et quelques combats amicaux). De retour à la bibliothèque, Tal-Meena nous indique que pour trouver le sanctuaire nous devons nous trouver sur la tombe du prince Camarril à midi. Tsavi-do est la première à trouver, le soleil faisant apparaitre une carte sur la pierre menant à la caverne du lac Arrius. Comme il nous faut un plan pour entrer, mon amie suggère de trouver des tuniques et se faire passer pour des fidèles et le seul endroit où nous pouvons en trouver facilement serait dans les souterrains du château... et nous avions raison. Après avoir fait partir les taches de sang et les trous nous nous sommes mit en route. Sur place le... portier nous arrête.

\- Je ne vous connais pas, dit-il méfiant, comment nous avez-vous trouvé?

\- Maitre Camoran nous a dit de venir ici s'il lui arrivait malheur et cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il a disparu...

\- Je suis Tal, ajoute la kahjiit, et voici Meena. Pouvons-nous entrer? Le chemin à été long...

\- Et nous n'avons pas eu le temps de prendre de provisions, renchéris-je.

\- Maitre Camoran? Comme Raven Camoran?

\- Oui, dis-je en resserrant mes bras autour de moi pour simuler un frisson.

\- Entrez, fit-il, suivez-moi je vais vous donner de nouvelles robes et de la nourriture... nous parlerons de Raven quand vous serez réchauffées et reposées. Venez.

Sur notre chemin vers la cantine, nous tombons sur un groupe de fidèles écoutants un homme prêché des inepties. Le portier (Harrow) nous dit qu'il s'agit de Mankar Camoran, leur chef et que nous sommes chanceuses de le voir. Pendant que j'observais l'assemblé, ma complice attire mon attention sur le bijou que Mankar porte au coup : l'amulette des rois. Après son sermon, il disparait (téléportation) et Harrow nous informe qu'il vit dans son plan d'oblivion personnel qu'il appel Paradis. Je doute que ce soit là la vérité, mais peut-être est-ce un faux plan où un mineur sans seigneur... il faudra creuser le sujet.

Le plus simple pour sortir étant de tuer tout le monde, c'est exactement ce que nous avons fait en libérant des prisoniers et en prennant le livre du prêcheur dans le même temps. Les deux seuls prisonniers encore vivant étaient un argonien, prêtre du temple unique que j'avais déjà croisé... ainsi qu'un guérisseur ambulant, un kahjiit (Ren-jo). Notre fuite (surtout le combat) ayant déclancher un éboulement dans la caverne, nous avons eu du mal à sortir entier... d'ailleurs le prêtre y est resté, écraser par des pierres. Ren-jo quant à lui a choisi de nous suivre et de nous offrir ses talents en soin. Suite à cela nous sommes retournés au bastion des Lames, voir Jauffre.

Dans les murs du temple des nuages, nous surprenons une conversation. Il y aurait des espions à proximité. Près des pierres elfiques pour être précise. Tsavi-do et moi y allons, nous entourant d'ombre pour espionner les espionnes... deux femmes se tiennes là et parle entre elles. Leur conversation est banale et sans intérêt, mais je capte leurs nom : Jearl et Saveri Faram. Elles sont de Bruma la ville la plus proche... après nous être faufilées derrière elles et les avoir égorgées, nous rendons visite au capitaine de la garde pour pouvoir fouiller leur maison (nous avons récupéré les clés dans leurs poches). Dans la maison nous avons mis la main sur leurs ordre de mission signer par Mankar lui-même : ouvrir des portes d'oblivion près de la ville pour l'attaquer ainsi que le temple, tuer Martin qui se cache vraisemblablement dans le temple et enquêter sur le Héro de Kvatch. Tsavi-do est retournée voir Jauffre pour lui faire un rapport pendant que je prévenais la comtesse du danger.

À mon retour au temple, un de mes serviteurs m'attendait avec un message de Martin. Il disait que le livre que je lui avais fait parvenir est à la fois la porte, la clé et le Paradis lui-même et qu'avec certains objets, il pourrait ouvrir la porte de l'extérieur. Il disait qu'il lui faudrait du sang divin et démoniaque, mais que cela pourrait être remplacé par des artéfacts. Préférant ne pas prendre de chance je suis retourné dans mon désert et y ai convoqué les deux personnes les plus aptes à accepter de me donner du sang pour sauver les mortels : Tante Mara et Tante Méridia. Une fois le problème exposé et le plan expliqué, elles ont acceptées. J'ai confié les fioles à l'un de mes plus fiable serviteur (je voulais éviter de le corrompre en le faisant entrer dans un autre plan que le miens ou Nirn) et je suis allé voir Martin. Il m'a dit qu'il lui fallait également une grande pierre de Welkynd que je trouverai des les ruines de Miscarcand.

Nous nous y sommes donc rendu (avec les kahjiits) et là-bas, des squelettes se battait contre des gobelins... nous sommes dons passer inaperçu. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le roi des lieus se réveille et nous attaque quand nous avons pris la pierre. Notre base étant le Temple des nuages, nous y retournons et Jauffre m'envoie dans une mission politique, jugeant que je suis celle avec le plus d'éloquence... je dois convaincre tout les comte(esse)s d'envoyer des renforts à Bruma. Pendant ce temps Ren-jo était chargé d'aider à l'infirmerie et Tsavi-do d'aider la garde. Ils étaient donc complètement déborder et ne pouvait pas m'aider, j'aurais préféré ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Faisant un rapide survol de mes options, j'envoie mes daedra fermer toutes les portes qui les menace et j'entame les négociations... leur donnant les pierres de sigil récupéré sur leurs terres comme preuve de bonne volonté. Ils ont tous accepter, même que le comte de Cheydinhal m'a récompenser (une grosse somme) pour avoir sauvé son fils (il était coincé dans une des porte et mon serviteur l'a ramené). J'ai donné la somme à mon amie, elle en a plus besoin que moi (pas besoin de monnaie en oblivion).

Je reçois un nouveau message de Martin me demandant de venir le chercher pour qu'il puisse nous parler (à la comtesse de Bruma et moi) de son plan pour récupéré le dernier objet. Évaluant les risque et sous les conseils de Tsavi-do, j'ai plutôt emprunté la comtesse pour rendre visite à l'héritier Septim. Il a fallut beaucoup de mots pour nous convaincre toute les deux que c'était le meilleur plan... le dernier objet étant un grande pierre de sigil, il nous fallait une grande porte et pour avoir une grande porte il nous fallait arrêter de fermer toutes les portes qui s'ouvrait près de Bruma pour en laisser s'ouvrir trois... afin qu'elles fusionne et en fassent une grande. À force d'argument, la comtesse a accepté à contre cœur, mais elle a accepté. Nous sommes donc de retour en ville (Martin et Balis avec nous) et nous mettons tout en place. Au moment fatidique Martin a fait un discours aux hommes et nous avons mit le plan à exécution. Quand la grande porte s'est ouverte, nous sommes entré tous les cinq (Tsavi-do, Ren-jo, Martin, Balis et moi), nous n'avions que 15 minutes pour fermer la porte et nous avons réussit... et pour une fois sans discrétion, en fonçant dans le tas.

Nouveau plan, Martin insiste pour que je me rende au Paradis seule, sous ma forme dragonique pour gagner du temps (Balis lui à tout dit)... j'accepte, mais à la condition que le Héro de Kvatch vienne aussi. Nous entrons donc au Paradis et je prends ma forme paternelle, qui est identique à la sienne à la différence que mes écailles ne sont pas noires pures, mais violettes très foncées. Tsavi-do monte sur mon dos et nous nous envolons. Avec la hauteur, nous repérons facilement Mankar et l'attaquons... en fait je lui cris dessus avant de me poser pour être exacte. Je laisse mon amie féline le tuer et récupéré l'amulette. Ce qui a pour effet de nous éjecter.

De retour sur Nirn (au bastion des Lames), je passe moi-même le collier au coup du nouvel empereur devant une assemblée de Lames genoux à terre. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le temps de célébrer, ni même de nous rendre à la cité Impériale... Dagon est déjà là et il détruit tous. Martin en bon souverain à une idée et me fait nous transporter (tout les cinq) au Temple Unique pour qu'il puisse briser l'amulette, qui contient le sang de grand-père Aka... le Septim dit qu'en mélangeant son sang à celui du divin, il pourra vaincre le Prince. Je suis septique, mais faute d'un autre plan... Ce petit idiot avait oublié de préciser qu'il deviendrait l'avatar d'Akatosh et au final une statue de dragon... donc qu'il en mourait. Mais bon, Oncle Dagon est vaincu et la paix est revenue... ces événement ont marqué la fin de la 3e ère et de la dynastie Septim.

Balis et moi sommes retournés chez-nous, mais pas avant d'avoir aidé nos amis à se débarrasser des esprits qui hantaient leur nouvelle maison (à Anvil). Ils y ont d'ailleurs fini leurs jours, heureux et vieux... entourer de leurs descendants. À Bruma, quelque années plus tard, on a érigé des statues. Cinq statues alignées contre les murs de la ville... les Sauveurs de Bruma... un guérisseur ambulant, une championne contestée, un empereur éclairé, une mystérieuse roublarde et un dunmer familier.


	7. 7- Bordeciel

_-4e ère, année 201-_

Après presque deux siècle de solitude, j'ai reçus pas une, mais quatre convocations... je me rends donc à la première, celle d'Oncle Talos dans son plan, les Plaines Tranquilles. Un plan tout en colline et vallon recouvert d'herbe tendre où une brise fraiche souffle en permanence. Mon oncle n'y a pas de palais comme moi, mais une simple ferme. Comme tout les Immortels, il accueille certains fidèles méritant. Si leurs vies varient beaucoup d'un plan à l'autre, dans les Plaines, ils vivent simplement dans un attroupement de petites fermes (contrairement au Daedra, les Divins accueillent moins de gens, seulement ceux qui ce sont vraiment démarquer). Ils mènent une existence paisible, loin des problèmes et des guerres à travailler la terre dans un esprit de communauté et d'entraide. Je me rends donc près de ce village utopique, sur une colline le surplombant. Mais si je trouve cette vision belle, celle du paysage vierge balayer par le vent est plus apaisante (j'avais hésité entre les deux plans à l'époque, mais je suis contente de mon choix au final, je n'aurais pas rendu justice à celui-ci). Une présence dans mon dos interromps mes pensées, je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner l'aura de mon Oncle et reconnaissable entre milles. Le grand blond aux yeux bleu qui d'ordinaire me sourit à pleine dents et arbore des vêtements simple servant de maitre à ces lieux se poste derrière moi... et avant même de le voir je sais qu'il est en armure, surement celle avec un dragon sur son plastron. C'est donc une convocation officielle...

\- Vous vouliez me voir Oncle Talos, dis-je en me retournant?

\- Une fois de plus j'ai besoin de ton aide, fait-il hésitant avant d'inspirer comme pour se donner du courage. Il y a un problème en Bordeciel. L'alliance d'elfe que tu as aidé dans le passé... le Domaine. Ils font du mal à mon peuple.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, demandais-je craignant le pire?

\- Il y a un homme, il lutte pour libéré sa patrie. Tu es la seule qui puisse l'aider. Va en Bordeciel et sauve le de la légion... sauve Bordeciel par tous les moyens.

\- Je devrais surement détruire votre empire, dis-je une fois la surprise passée.

\- Je le sais. Un autre prendra sa place, répond mon oncle en plantant ses yeux triste dans les miens, pour le mieux je l'espère.

\- Alors, je ferrais tout en mon pouvoir pour que ce soit le cas... Vaat nau fin laas [Jurer sur la vie].

Après la demande d'Oncle Talos, je craignais pour la suite. Je me suis rendue aux Terrains de chasse d'oncle Hircine. Un plan regroupant plusieurs biome, de la prairie à la jungle en passant par la taïga et peuplé de tous les animaux (et monstre) possible. Là-bas, les esprits des fidèles vivent comme bon leurs semble, seuls ou en petits groupes, chassant avec mon oncle... tous complètement sauvages. Le maitre des lieus vivant dans une maison s'enroulant autour d'un immense arbre dans la jungle, j'entame la montée de l'escalier tournant autour du tronc. Le Chasseur m'attend avec un bol de soupe au champignon et du pain (et une bière), je prends donc place en face de lui et commence à manger. Cela prend quelques minutes avant qu'un de nous ne parle. Ce qui me laisse le temps de l'observer, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis mon apprentissage notre famille préférant normalement ne pas se côtoyer. Il n'a pas changé, l'homme-cerf aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres avec un panache et une fourrure de cerf est exactement comme je me le rappelais...

\- Tu connais une guilde qui ce fait appeler les Compagnons, demande le Prince?

\- Les 500 d'Ysgramor? Ils existent encore?

\- Plus ou moins... Certains d'entre eux portent mon pouvoir, donc je me sens responsable de leurs avenir tu vois... même si certains préférerait redevenir humain, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi.

\- Des loups-garous? Voila qui ne plairait pas au vieux guerrier... Sont-ils en danger?

\- Oui, un groupe... la main d'argent projette de tous les tuer.

\- Vous voulez que je les sauve? Et s'il me demande de les libéré du loup?

\- S'ils n'en veulent pas, c'est qu'ils sont ingrats et ne méritent pas de venir ici... libère-les.

\- Bien... je dois le faire moi-même ou je peux envoyer quelqu'un?

\- Peu m'importe, tant que c'est fait... tu pose toujours autant de question?

\- Seulement la première fois que l'on fait appel à moi. Vous m'avez manqué mon oncle... et votre cuisine également, je n'arrive jamais à réussir une soupe comme vous.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué... Reviens chasser à l'occasion.

\- À mon retour de Bordeciel alors...

Deux demandes pour la même région et deux qui ne mettent pas Nirn en danger. Mon prochain arrêt est Apocrypha. La ville-bibliothèque qui réuni tout le savoir du monde (surtout le savoir interdit), constamment plongée dans la nuit et dont les habitant ne vivent que pour apprendre et protégé les livres... tous sauf un Miraak. Je le connais bien, quand il est arrivé chez mon Oncle il était encore vivant et on m'avait demandé de le rencontrer pour m'assurer qu'il pouvait vivre. Je n'ai pas vu de raison de le tuer et nous avons passé du temps ensemble. Beaucoup. Nous sommes devenus amant, avant que nos opinons contraires nous force à rompre. Mais je ne suis pas là pour lui... Oncle Mora voulait me voir, je me téléporte donc au hasard dans son plan et il ne tarde pas à venir... sous sa forme préféfée : la masse de tentacule et d'œil de chèvre sans aucun sens...

\- Tu te rappel de Magnus, demande-t-il dès qu'il me voit?

\- Oui.

\- Son œil est caché à Saarthal et les mages de l'Académie de Fortdhiver font justement des fouilles dans ces ruines.

\- Je dois les empêcher de le trouver?

\- Non. Empêche-les seulement de détruire le monde avec... le temps que l'Ordre des Psijiques récupère la chose. Si tu ne veux pas t'en charger envoie quelqu'un, j'enverrai bien Miraak, mais il n'est pas fiable pour ce genre de chose.

\- Bien... Mon Oncle...

\- Va. Nous parlerons une fois cela fait.

La froideur qui s'est installée entre nous m'attriste, mais je n'y peux rien. Toutes les connaissances d'Apocrypha et d'Académia (le plan d'Oncle Julianos, deux plan identiques, mais Académia est toute en lumière et en pureté tandis que l'autre est sombre et visqueux) sont dans ma mémoire et je lui en refuse l'accès.

La dernière convocation venait de ma mère. Le Crépuscule éternel est comme toujours, peuplé d'ombres et plonger dans un coucher de soleil permanant. Le teintant de couleurs chaudes. Mère m'attend sur sa terrasse, ses longs cheveux noirs doucement agité par le vent et les yeux perdus dans le paysage magnifique de son plan. Moi je ne m'y attarde pas, il me rappel trop de souvenir et réveille de vieilles blessures. Nous avons été heureux ici avant que grand-père ne gâche tout. Père m'apprenant tout ce qu'i savoir pour être un grand dragon... nos longues ballades à travers ce ciel rouge... et le rire de maman. Je n'ai pas entendue ce rire depuis qu'il n'est plus là, depuis la vie de ma mère n'est que solitude et tristesse... même quand je suis là. Peut-être même plus, ma présence lui rappelant ce qu'elle a perdu. Je passe autant de temps avec elle que je le peux, l'invitant chez-moi pour de longue périodes histoires qu'elle ne soit pas toujours ici. Mais nous nous éloignons tranquillement, malgré mes efforts. Appréhendant autant qu'espérant toutes les deux le retour d'Alduin. Les beaux yeux clairs du Prince des ombres imbibés de nostalgie et de tristesse se posent sur moi. Je déteste se regard mélangeant amour, pitié et douleur, elle connait la promesse que j'ai faite à papa. Je regrette de le lui avoir dit, depuis elle se consacre presque entièrement à ses voleurs, s'oubliant souvent. M'envoyant à quelque reprise leurs sauver la mise et je me doute que c'est le cas aujourd'hui, convocation officielle oblige.

\- Où dois-je allé?

\- À Faillaise, il y a un traitre parmi eux et il a pris ma clé, je ne peux donc plus les aider.

\- Ce sera fait. Je... je vais y aller mère... je...

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer avant... il est temps.

Elle me conduit à un endroit où je n'avais jamais eu le droit d'aller, une grande serre en verre sombre qui malgré toutes mes tentatives m'est restée inconnue. Devant moi se dressent plus d'une dizaine d'arbre-tombe. J'en avais déjà vu chez Tante Kyne et Tante Dibella, ses arbres qui naissent des âmes (et des corps) des Immortels à leur mort. Des arbres souvent noueux et arborant des fleurs de la couleur de l'âme du défunt. Je n'en avais vu que très rarement, ceux des époux de mes tantes (Lorkhan pour Kyne et Shor pour Dibella), de mon cousin Morihaus (toujours chez Kyne) et d'autre... Mais je croyais qu'il n'y en existait qu'une quinzaine dans l'univers, en voir autant d'un coup... Je me tourne vers ma mère dans l'espoir de comprendre et je vois des larmes maculer ses joues pâles, sans réfléchir plus je la serre dans mes bras.

\- Ton père ne voulais pas que tu sache... il ne voulait pas que tu souffre, mais tu en a le droit. Il y a plusieurs raisons à sa folie, l'une d'entre elles est ici... ce... Ce sont tes frères et sœurs... ils... n'ont pas vécus. Il disait toujours que tu étais son petit miracle... Quand tu es née, il a négligé ses responsabilités et les autres dragons on commencé à se faire la guerre... C'est se qui à mit la puce à l'oreille de ton grand-père... Quand nous avons été séparés, il s'est déchainer, refusait qu'un autre enfant lui soit enlevé... Sombrant dans la folie, mais il la combattait... pour toi. Pour que le jour où nous serions réunis, il soit toujours ton père...

\- Il le sera. Peu importe s'il est fou, il est mon père... Autant que tu es ma mère, je vous dois tout... Je... Mère?

Comme si toutes ces révélations l'avaient vidée, elle s'est sentie faible. J'ai appelé une ombre pour qu'elle soit conduite à sa chambre et je suis restée dans la serre, faisant connaissance avec ces ainés que je n'avais jamais vus, me demandant ce que le monde serait si l'un d'eux vivrait à ma place. Avant de partir, j'ai fais un crochet pour voir si maman allait bien et je l'ai trouvé endormie. Ce qui m'a fait pensé à une question que grand-père se posait souvent : «Comment tout a pu dégénérer à ce point?» C'est le moment pour y répondre. Sortant une fiole de ma poche, je vide le contenu sur une plante en pot de la chambre et utilise mon pouvoir sur les souvenirs. Je fais une «copie» de se que j'ai vu dans la serre et de se que maman m'a raconté, ensuite je vais chercher dans ses souvenir les premières années qu'ils ont passé ensemble, leur rencontre et d'autre moment marquant joyeux laissant les drames en place. Akatosh n'a pas à savoir les choses trop en détails. Sans oublier un souvenir qui est resté gravé en moi, le jour où maman m'a expliquer pourquoi elle avait adopté le dovahzul et abandonné le daedrique : par amour. C'est pour cela que ma langue natale est dov. Avec assez de matériel pour répondre à cette question, je fais une copie des souvenir et place le tout dans la fiole et retourne chez moi. Là je donne la réponse à un serviteur et l'envoie voir Aka avec un mot : «Si tu veux vraiment savoir, bois ça. Mais tu pourrais le regretter. À toi de choisir.»

Puis je me prépare, ressortant ma vieille armure, remplaçant le orange pour du violet et ne prenant aucune arme cette fois. De toute façon ces missions sont simples et ne me demanderons pas de m'impliquer personnellement. C'est donc sous le nom de Brii Hevno [Beauté Brutale] que je me rends une fois de plus en Tamriel, à Helgen pour être précise.


	8. 8- Brii Hevno (partie 1)

_-4e ère, année 201-_

 _-1er Hautzénith (août)-_

Helgen, un petit village fortifié près de la frontière Bordeciel-Cyrodiil, des soldats de la Légion Impériale dans tous les coins. D'après ce que je sais, un convoi de prisonnier va passer par là et le Jarl Ulfric Sombrage en fera parti. Il sera exécuté pour trahison envers l'empire et le meurtre du haut-roi de Bordeciel. Logiquement le général le fera exécuter sans procès, en exemple. Je dois donc intervenir rapidement et ce village est un arrêt donc, je suis là. Je vois le général arriver et ça ne sens pas bon, il ne doit pas être là pour la vue. Les gens commencent à s'agités, le premier chariot vient de passer les portes. Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient aligné les prisonniers pour le bourreau. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Des nordiques, des brétons et une bosmer. Comme promis, Ulfric est là... une bande de tissus sur la bouche pour qu'il ne cri pas. Les lâches. Au moment où je m'approche du noble pour le téléporter à son château, un grand bruit, un cri de dragon. Ils vivent tous caché loin des hommes, s'il y en a un ici et qu'il attire l'attention... un autre cri se fait entendre et cette fois je reconnais la voix. Je remarque vaguement que c'est le tour de la bosmer. Je suis totalement paralisée.

Un dragon d'un noir pur se pose sur une tour du village. Je réagis enfin et cris «Bromah» [Père]. Il m'ignore et commence à attaquer les villageois. Je cris encore «BROMAH NID» [non] et là il m'attaque. Mon sang se glace, sa folie, elle a gagné. Un nordique m'agrippe le bras et me force à entrer dans une tour. Ulfric est là avec ses hommes et la bosmer, ils paniquent, se hurlent dessus. Père attaque la tour et certain fuient. Je reste seule avec le Jarl. Un autre cri me fait sortir de ma stupeur, j'ai une mission et ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais la réussir. Alors, je lui prends le bras, il essaie de ce dégagé. Je le tiens plus fort et lui murmure «Talos m'envoie. Suis-moi et tu vivras.» Deux seconde plus tard, nous sommes à Vendeaume, dans son château et entourés de garde. J'entends vaguement parler, moi je suis à genoux, la tête dans les mains, catatonique. Une main sur mon épaule, réconfortante. Je relève la tête pour voir Ulfric.

\- Bromah hein, ce truc était votre père donc?

\- Alduin, souflais-je du bout des lèvres à peine étonnée qu'il parle dovahzul.

\- Enfer et Damnation! Le dévoreur de monde, je le croyais mort. Attendez, comment peut-il être votre père?

\- Je... ne suis pas... humaine.

\- Vous tremblez, venez au chaud et racontez-moi.

Il me conduit à sa chambre pour être tranquille, une grande pièce avec un lit au centre placé sur un petit palier et un foyer derrière. Il me passe une peau sur les épaules. Malgré tout je reste glacée, je viens d'être confrontée à ma plus grande peur... devoir tuer mon propre père... Je m'assoie sur les marches devant l'âtre en frissonnant. Finalement je suis ici pour plus longtemps que prévus. Ulfric prend place près de moi et me tend une tasse que je refuse.

\- C'est mon âme qui est glacée, dis-je avec ironie, même le meilleur alcool n'y fera rien.

\- Vous êtes sûre? C'est un breuvage expérimental fait à partir de pommes de terre fermentées. Il ne réchauffe pas, il brule.

\- C'est tentant, mais non. Pour les gens comme moi, l'alcool doit être consommé dans les moments de joie, sinon il est facile de s'y noyer.

Il pose les tasses sur le palier et se tourne vers moi.

\- Merci de m'avoir sorti de là...

\- Si on ne me l'avait pas demandé, je n'aurais jamais su qui vous étiez... ou même que vous existiez.

\- Oui, parlant de cela, vous avez dis être envoyer par Talos. Je suis désolé de vous demander cela, mais êtes vous l'une de ces illuminée qui croient entendre les dieux dans leurs sommeil?

\- Non et tout ce que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'oncle *se racle la gorge* que Talos vous soutient et veux vous voir gagner. Je vais vous laisser à présent, il y aurait une couche disponible pour moi? Même un tas de foin me suffirait.

\- Dans la cuisine.

\- Merci.

Je me lève pour partir, mais il me retient par le bras, une question visiblement sur le bout des lèvres et j'ignore encore ce qui m'a prit. Peut-être la solitude ou le froid ou encore le désespoir. Peut-être était-ce simplement un manque, mais sans plus de réflexion, j'ai fondue sur ses lèvres. Cela nous a tout deux surpris et fait hésité, mais le baisé a rapidement prit de l'ampleur. Nous séparant à bout de souffle, quémandant plus, Ulfric est allé verrouiller la porte avant de revenir vers moi. Plus vorace, plus pressé. En moins de deux, nous étions nus dans son lit, enroulés dans ses couvertures vertes et étroitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Les espions jaseraient dès demain, je savais que je n'étais pas du genre silencieuse et le château grouillait de soldats et de serviteur. Je savais également, sans connaitre l'avenir que cela ne me mènerait à rien. Si cet homme est destiner à être le prochain haut roi, je ne pourrais pas rester à ses côté. Jamais. Sans compter le fait qu'il est mortel. J'ai vraiment le chic pour être attirée par des histoires perdues d'avance. Miraak, Mirmulnir (un dragon et non ce n'est pas un parent), Balis et maintenant Ulfric...

Je me suis réveillée le lendemain entourée de bras chauds, les événements de la veille encore gravés en moi. Une décision s'imposant : disparaitre et confier cette mission à un autre pour me concentrer sur mon père ou rester et voir comment évoluerait les choses. Si je restais, je devrais être honnête avec Ulfric et lui dire qui je suis. Si je pars, le risque que cette mission échoue est grand, mais d'un autre coté... j'ai autre chose à faire, d'autre gens à aider et un monde à sauver. Je suis interrompu dans mes pensé par une chose dure contre ma cuisse et des mots murmurés.

\- Se réveiller avec une telle vision dans les bras est un appel à la luxure.

\- Tout est un appel à la luxure avec les hommes.

\- Pas faux. Tu refuserais à un simple mortel l'un des plus grands plaisir de la vie?

\- Qui suis-je pour cela?

Sans plus de procès, je me retrouve empalée, emplie. Jouant des hanches pour nous procurer du plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous renverse pour être au dessus. Là, mes mouvements lents et profonds laissent place à ses coups rapides et brutaux. Soulevant mon bassin pour aller plus loin en moi, me faisant perdre la tête.

Après se réveil, ma décision était prise. J'allais rester. J'ai tout raconté à Ulfric, de ma naissance à maintenant et le pourquoi j'étais mal après Helgen. Je lui ai avoué savoir que je n'arriverais à rien seule, qu'il me fallait une équipe. Il m'a dit que le mieux serait un Dovahkiin, un enfant de dragon. Ces êtres capable d'absorbé l'âme même de mes semblables et d'assimilé leur connaissance de l'art de la voix pour l'utiliser contre eux. Cela me coûte, mais il a raison. Il m'a aussi parlé d'une étrange histoire.

\- Soana une déesse omniprésente qui gouvernerait à la fois les Divins et les Prince daedra, anciennement vénéré par les dwemer, enverrait des championnes sur Tamriel chaque fois que le monde est en danger. Quatre ont déjà été vue, mais ce n'est que celles dont ont a pu retrouver la trace. D'après les descriptions et les gravures, elles porteraient toutes des armures semblables et des cheveux rouges. Soana les aurait élevées elle-même dans l'unique but qu'elles accomplissent leurs missions et sauve les mortels. Toujours agissant dans l'ombre d'un héro, l'aidant et le poussant dans la bonne direction. Feyn Bruniik, la guerrière, qui aurait sauvé le monde de Molag Bal durant la 2e ère et aider a formé le premier Domaine. Feykro Joor, l'archère, qui aurait empêché l'ancien golem de Talos de dévaster le monde. Vokun Nonvul, la paladin, qui aurait libéré les dunmer des faux dieux, tuer un démon avant qu'il ne règne sur le monde et sauver l'empire d'une suprématie dunmer. Vadhin Bonaar, la roublarde, qui aurait fermé les porte d'oblivion, réduisant à néant le projet de Mérunès Dagon de devenir maitre du monde et mit fin au règne des Septim. J'imagine que mantenant on va avoir le droit à Brii Hevno, la mage, qui aurait tué le dévoreur de monde et libéré Tamriel de l'empire...

\- Foutaises.

\- Oui, mais les Thalmor y croient et c'est même leur principale argument pour leur suprématie. Une déesse a envoyé une championne pour que leur domaine règne et que les Septim ne soient plus au pouvoir. Ils justifient toutes leurs actions avec cette histoire.

\- C'est de la merde. J'ai aidé le domaine pour avoir une armée contre Molag. J'ai même envoyé des gens aider les autres factions pour calmé la guerre et faire front commun. Le Numidium était peut-être le golem de Talos, mais ce n'est pas lui qui voulais le déchaîner. Les dunmer ne voulaient pas de suprématie, ils ignoraient les plans de Dagoth Ur et nous on même aider à l'arrêter. Et je n'ai jamais voulu mettre fin au reigne des Septim, j'ai tout fait pour sauver Martin et s'il m'avait dit son plan je me serai battue moi-même contre Dagon.

\- Je sais et nous sommes plusieurs à le savoir, à avoir fait nos propres recherches sur Soana et ses championnes. Le Thalmor a tout déformé à son avantage. J'ai des allier en Elsweyr, Morrowind, Hauteroche, à Lenclume, au Marais Noir et au Val-Boisé qui sont comme moi, prêt à lever une rébellion... si la mienne gagne et est soutenue par les dieux... encore mieux par Soana... les autres régions se libéreront et l'empire sera fini.

\- Tout est de ma faute. Merde. J'aurais du faire plus attention pour qu'on ne fasse pas de liens entre mes différents noms. Certaine de mes apparitions étaient trop rapprochées... j'aurais du...

\- L'heure n'est pas aux regrets, me coupe-t-il, elle est à l'avenir. Libérons Bordeciel, puis parle au monde... dis lui la vérité, ou une histoire plus près de la vérité et instaures une ère de paix.

Le surlendemain tout Bordeciel a tremblé, les grises-barbes ont lancés un appel au Dovahkiin. Cela a prit encore plusieurs jours, mais un matin une bosmer et une nordique sont entrées dans le palais des rois. Fara et Lydia. L'enfant de dragon et sa huscarl. Elles étaient en route pour Fort Ivar et se sont arrêter ici, pour prêter serment aux Sombrage et poser des questions à Ulfric. Avant tout, elles devront subir une épreuve et je me suis porté volontaire pour les surveillées. Nous nous sommes donc rendues sur une petite ile de glace pour tuer un spectre... et sommes revenues pour le serment. Ulfric à parler des vieux moines de la Voix et de sont histoire, ensuit nous sommes partie pour Faillaise. Je les ai accompagné, j'avais besoin d'un équipe pour mené a bien mes missions et elles étaient parfaite pour cela.

Il s'est avéré que Fara connaissait déjà son ascendance et que c'est pour cela qu'elle essaie de traversé la frontière. Pour trouver des réponses sur les enfants de dragons. Étrange comme le destin fait les choses.

L'entré dans la ville a été mouvementée et a peine un pied dans la ville que nous sommes abordées par un homme dans une armure vaguement familière. Il dit être un recruteur pour la garde de l'aube et nous invite à nous rendre dans leur fort pour combattre la menace vampire. Curieuse nous décidons de nous y rendre, mais avant nous méritons du repos et un repas. Dans la taverne un autre homme vient nous voir, un certain Brynjolf, il demande de l'aide pour un coup et flairant la guilde des voleur, je conseil à Fara d'accepter et même de les rejoindre si elle le veut. C'est exactement ce qu'elle fait.

Le fort de la garde de l'aube est difficiles à trouver, mais nous y arrivons et écoutons le discours d'Isran, leur chef. Après un cocus, nous décidons de l'aider avant d'aller à Fort Ivar (je ne suis pas pressé de tuer mon père) et Isran nous envoie enquêter dans la crypte de sombreval. Là nous trouvons des morts vivants, des gargouilles et des vampires... dont une profondément endormie dans un sarcophage caché. Sérana. Elle nous demande de la conduire chez son père, ce que nous faisons. La vampire porte sur elle un parchemin des anciens et j'essaie de m'en tenir éloignée. Une fois au château de Volinkar, le père de Sérana nous offre de devenir de puissants vampires. Nous refusons et sommes escortées jusqu'à la porte. En chemin pour retourner au Fort, un messager d'Ulfric nous demande de venir d'urgence. Je nous téléporte dans le hall du palais et il nous envoie avec une troupe récupéré la couronne d'os (elle devrait légitimer la candidature du Jarl comme haut-roi). Cela ne s'avère guère compliqué, toutes les trois habiles avec les arcs (j'utilise des armes invoquées) nous tuons généralement les ennemis avant même qu'ils ne sachent que nous sommes là.

Nous allons ensuite faire notre rapport à Isran, qui fulmine. Laissé échapper un puissant vampire et un parchemin, qui sait ce qu'ils voudront en faire. Sous la menace hypothétique, il nous envoie recruter un dresseur de troll et une maniaque des dwemers. À notre retour, il nous fait tous passer un test anti-vampire avant de nous accueillir. Il est toujours furieux, une vampire nous attend et il n'aime pas avoir cette bête sous sont toit. Sérana est là et désire nous parler... elle nous fait confiance et révèle pourquoi elle était dans la crypte. Apparemment, son père serait fou et voudrait détruire le soleil, elle saurait comment l'arrêter, mais la solution serait écrite dans un parchemin des anciens. Comme je peux lire ces merdes, je me dévoue, mais la solution n'est pas complète et nous avons besoin de deux autres parchemins... celui du sang et (c'est bien ma chance) celui des dragons.

Après la disparition de mon père, je l'avais confié à des gens de confiance. Les dirigeants de Griffenoire. Je nous conduis donc au grand ascenseur et comme je le pensais, il est fermé. J'invoque un serviteur pour qu'il nous fasse entrées et en moins de deux nous sommes toutes assises (Fara, Lydia, Sérana et moi) dans une petite maison tout près de l'ascenseur. Sous le déluge de question, j'avoue avoir déjà vécu ici avec un oncle et savoir que Soana a confié le parchemin à des sages de la ville... et l'avoir déjà vu. Après quelques heures de repos, nous nous mettons donc en route. Usant de furtivité nous évitons facilement bestioles et falmers (elfe des neiges, corrompu par les trahisons des dwemers et devenu aveugles). Une fois le trésor en main (de retour dans la petite maison), Sérana nous avoue savoir où est le dernier : dans le laboratoire de sa mère, dans le château de son père. Après avoir établi un plan, nous remontons à la surface (j'ai dit que mon sort de téléportation était faussé par la profondeur) pour que je nous amène sur un petit quai (Volinkar étant sur une île) désaffecté du château. De là nous sommes entrées tel des ombre et après un long chemin a travers énigmes et pièges, nous voila dans le labo. Qui est vide. En fouillant un peu Lydia trouve le journal de la vampiresse expliquant qu'elle est au cairn des âmes. Joie (l'entrée m'est fermée). Sérana trouve le moyen d'ouvrir un portail, ce qu'elle fait. Mais il y a un problème, il est dangereux d'entrer. Même impossible si on n'est pas un vampire ou que l'ont ne donne pas une partie de son âme et même pour les vampires... parfois il leur est impossible de ressortir. Étant la seule pouvant entrer sans danger, j'y vais seule.

Trois heures, une retrouvaille avec un oncle disparu et une discutions avec une vampire étrange plus tard... je suis revenue dans le labo. Avec le parchemin. Aillant épuisé mon énergie magique (le cairn me l'avait absorbé) et sachant très bien qu'un dragon de plus passerait inaperçu, c'est cette forme que j'ai prise pour le retour au Fort. Là, un prêtre de la phalène (un ordre qui étudie les parchemins) nous attendait, affirmant que le destin l'avait conduit à cet endroit pour nous aider. Sacrifiant sa vu (un risque de lire les parchemins), il a pu déchiffrer le tout : il nous faut l'arc d'Auriel qui serait à la grotte de sombre chute.

Je m'y étais déjà rendue par le passé pour rendre visite à des cousins, alors je savais à quoi m'attendre. Une épreuve de pèlerinage où nous devrions emplir, puis vider le pichet de la sagesse. Le pèlerinage était bien là, même mes cousins Voslaarum et Naaslaarum (qui nous on attaquer)... aussi quelqu'un que je ne pensais jamais revoir : Gélébor. Il nous a demandé de tuer son frère pour pouvoir avoir l'arc. On fini par apprendre que toute cette histoire était un coup monté, que le frère en question était devenu vampire et qu'il voulait régner donc il aurait inventé une prophétie pour qu'un jour un vampire ambitieux le lui permette. Le vampire fou mort, nous sommes retournées voir Isran, qui nous a fait marcher sur Volinkar avec toute la garde. Ils ont tué tous les sujets de l'autre vampire fou pendant que nous le combattions à quatre contre un. Lydia en avant avec Fara (armée de dagues), Sérana qui utilisait sa magie pour faire des dégâts et moi qui soignait mes alliées à distance. À sa mort notre amie à enfin pu respirer librement.

Pendant que les troupes fouillait le château, Isran nous à prit à part sur les quais pour nous remercier. Je n'ai pas écouté, c'est à ce moment qu'un de mes serviteurs est apparu avec un message de Sithis. Apparemment, un danger menace la confrérie noire. Bien, encore une guilde à sauver. Après tout ces événements et pour remonter le moral de Sérana, nous sommes allées dans une taverne de Solitude (la capitale de la région). Là, Fara a rencontré l'homme de sa vie... et après quelque verres je leurs ai appris que j'avais reçu des missions pour sauver les guildes de Bordeciel. Ni une, ni deux nous nous séparons les tâches. Sérana part pour Fortdhivers (c'est une mage après tout), Fara pour Faillaise (elle fait déjà partie des voleur) et Lydia retourne à Blancherive (elle connaît la plupart des compagnons depuis petite). Quant à moi, je vais au sanctuaire de la confrérie près d'Épervine. Nous nous donnons rendez-vous ici même le 15 Ondepluie (avril), une fois les problèmes réglés. Nous sommes le 30 Sombreciel (novembre), donc dans huit mois.


	9. 9- Brii Hevno (partie 2)

_-4e ère, année 202-_

Cela me prend en tout quatre jours. Je me téléporte devant la fameuse porte magique qui me demande le mot de passe et je lui réponds : «Putain, mais par Sithis ouvre-toi!» Ce qu'elle fait. Je rencontre alors plusieurs assassins qui se préparent à se défendre... je parle directement à Astrid (la chef) et lui montre le message de son dieu. Elle est d'abord septique, mais je prends une forme daedrique et cela les convainc. Ils partent vivre dans un autre sanctuaire, sous Aubétoile (à l'autre bout de la province). Moi, j'attends l'attaque qui devait les frapper et elle ne tarde pas. Ensuite, je suis de nouveau devant une porte magique et elle m'ouvre aussi facilement. À l'intérieur, encore le même accueil, avec un bouffon, un cercueil et un de mes serviteurs en plus. Sithis m'attend chez-moi et au vu des événements, j'embarque tout le monde sauf le bouffon qui reste s'occuper de sa mère (le cercueil). Sithis est là, surpris.

Il nous raconte la vraie histoire (de la confrérie) : Il a approché une femme, une excellente assassin pour sortir de son ennui, il voulait qu'elle lui donne des enfants pour être moins seul et lui a dit que son néant était affamé d'âme, que son groupe d'assassin gagnerai à le suivre. Suivi la division du groupe en question, une partie (la Morang Tong) suis encore Méphala et l'autre (la confrérie noire) le suis lui. Pour une raison inconnue, la femme avait mal compris la volonté du dieu et tua leurs cinq enfants. Sithis la maudit la condamnant à vivre pour toujours sans échappé à l'âge, de plus les habitant du village où elle vivait, révulsés par ses actes ont brûlé sa maison (avec elle dedans). Trente ans plus tard elle prit le contrôle de la confrérie noire pour se venger de Sithis, qui puisque plus personne ne l'écoutait est retourné à sa solitude. Jusqu'a ce qu'il entende parler d'une déesse qui aidait les autres immortels, qui en plus était connu pour apporter la vengance à ceux qui ne pouvait pas la prendre eux-mêmes. Il la contacta pour qu'elle sauve ses enfants, la mère de la nuit (le nom donné à la femme) les avait encore trahis en disant a leur ennemi où ils se cachaient et pour détruire la traitresse. La suite est toute tracée, la vengeresse arrachera l'âme du corps momifié, détruira le corps et enverra l'âme dans le cairn, où un parent à elle pourra la surveiller. Ensuite une nouvelle oreille noire sera nommée, une qui parlerait directement avec Sithis.

L'oreille noire est un titre important dans la guilde et une grande responsabilité vient avec... Sithis à choisi lui-même. Une jeune femme, une dunmer nommée Gabriella. Elle devra vivre le reste de sa vie connecté à son dieu et formé la prochaine oreille. Une fois le problème réglé, je me suis rendue au près d'Ulfric qui m'a demander de livrer un message au Jarl de Blancherive, un message de paix. Qui à conduit les Sombrage à prendre la ville et toute les autres (j'avais averti Lydia pour que les compagnons ne s'en mêle pas). Toutes sauf Solitude, Ulfric jugeant qu'il était trop tôt.

Je profite des derniers jours qu'il me reste pour faire une surprise à mes amies (nous sommes le 10 Sombreciel). Des maisons. Si il y a une chose dont je n'ai pas besoin c'est d'argent, pourquoi? Parce que les immortels sont riches, logique quand on amasse de petite somme par-ci par-là depuis l'ère de l'aube on ne peu pas être pauvre et c'est souvent inutile, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'économie en oblivion. Nul par sauf sur Nirn. La plupart du temps l'argent sert à récompenser prêtres et fidèles ou sauver les pauvres, mais il reste que les fortunes ne diminuent pas. Donc, j'aime bien faire dans l'immobilier. J'ai acheté une terre pour Nande et une maison pour Tsavi-do... cette fois j'ai fait les choses en grand. J'ai été dans chaque châtellerie pour acheter ce qui était disponible. Comme Fara était en bonne vois avec Sorex Vinius, le tavernier de Solitude, je lui ai acheté le Manoir Hauteflèche (Solitude), ainsi qu'un terrain tout près (Mortal). Pour Lydia qui a passé toute sa vie à Blancherive, même chose, une maison en ville (Doucebrise) et un terrain à proximité (Aubétoile). Sérana a eu le droit à la Gentilhommière de Vlindrel dans la ville de Mararth et au terrain proposé par le Jarl d'Épervine. Je me suis même acheter Hjerim une jolie maison à Vendeaume pour avoir un peu de tranquillité avec Ulfric, avec qui j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps ce mois-ci. Les cadeaux immobiliers m'ont coutée au moins le double de leurs prix, parce que je n'étais pas Thane (un titre, une marque de confiance du Jarl) et que je n'étais pas intéresser à le devenir.

 _*~Une fois cette aventure terminée, elle fera don de sa maison au temple de Talos qui l'ouvrira aux mendiants, histoire qu'ils ne dorment pas dans le froid.~*_

Le jour du rendez-vous, nous avons beaucoup parlé... nous raconter nos aventures séparées a prit une bonne partie de la journée. Sérana est devenue Archimage après avoir sauver le monde d'un Thalmor fou qui voulait contrôler l'œil de Magnus et son baton. Elle a tué l'altmer et confier les artéfacts à l'ordre des psijiques. Fara est devenue Maitre Voleur suite à la trahison de l'ancien et à la restitution de la clé squelette (un crochet incassable et la clé que ma mère s'était faite volée), ainsi que la reconstruction de la guilde. Enfin, Lydia est devenue Hérault en sauvant les Compagnons d'une mort certaine et libérant certains d'entre eux (dont elle-même) de l'état de loup. Quand viens mon tour, je leur raconte que finalement la mission de la confrérie était facile est que j'ai fini par marcher sur les châtelleries avec les Sombrage. Puis je sors clés et titres de propriété... que je distribue. Elles sont contentes et commencent déjà à faire des plans pour les décorations.

Après une longue discussion, nous décidons qu'il est temps d'aller voir les Grise-Barbes... et en route pour Fort Ivar. De là nous montons les 7000 milles marches (un pèlerinage) pour accèder au Haut Hrothgar (le monastère). Le «maitre» des lieux, Arngeir nous attendait. Il doit tester Fara pour vérifier qu'elle est vraiment une dovahkiin et bien sur le test est concluant. Je vois bien qu'il m'analyse, mais Fara me présente comme l'envoyée de Soana (c'est Ulfric qui le lui a expliqué) et il me laisse tranquille. Il n'est pas temps pour mois de parler, d'ailleurs je reste muette, ces hommes en connaissent assez sur le dovahzul pour en reconnaitre l'accent. Je reste à l'écart, donc je ne suis pas vraiment la conversation, mais je sais que Arngeir nous envoie chercher la corne du fondateur de son orbre : Jurgen Parlevent. Direction Ustengrav (une crypte nordique) et nous en sommes revenues bredouille... enfin pas totalement celui (ou celle) qui a prit la corne nous a donné rendez-vous à Rivebois. Fara a déjà des alliés là-bas.

Je. Suis. Maudite.

Cela tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis que nous sommes entré dans la pièce secrète de l'auberge du village et rencontrer la fameuse voleuse de corne. Je suis maudite. À chaque fois que je dois sauver le monde, je me retrouve avec les Lames dans les pattes. Ces barbares chasseurs de dragons qui on tuer des centaines des miens sans distinction (enfants, vieillard et malade inclus) et qui ont ensuit juré fidélité à l'empereur faute de dragon à tuer. Quand j'ai aidé Uriel, ils étaient là et maintenant que je les croyais perdu... ils sont pires que des cafards. Bref. Nous sommes maintenant au bosquet de Kyne où Delphine (la Lame) affirme que le prochain dragon sera réveillé.

Elle avait raison... merde, ses calcul étaient exactes. Nous étions sur la tombe d'un de mes oncles, un lieutenant de père, quand il s'est pointé (Alduin) et avec des incantations, a réveillé son frère mort ce qui a pour effet d'étendre sa folie aux autres dragons qui le suivent comme des pantins. Mon oncle m'a donc attaqué et nous avons dû le tuer. Delphine accuse le Thalmor de réveiller les dragons pour écraser la rébellion. C'est absurde, mais je ne parle pas, il est hors de question d'aider cette idiote. Elle nous demande de nous infiltrer dans une fête Thalmor... à leur ambassade... avec leur ambassadrice. Fara accepte. Nous nous y rendons donc sous couverture et avec un plan. Lydia et moi ferrons diversion (elle dans la cours et moi à la fête) pendant que Sérana (la batisse principale) et Fara (les geoles) fouillerons partout. Je dois donc écouter un discours sur Soana et sa volonté de voir les altmers supérieurs... bonne façon de faire divertion...

\- Foutaises!

\- Pardon, fait l'ambassadrice Elenwen outrée?

\- Qui êtes-vous pour interpréter la volonté des dieux?

\- Je n'interprète rien, les faits le prouvent.

\- Alors s'il y avait une nouvelle envoyée, elle se rangerait à vos coté?

\- Bien sûr. De toute façon, je me doutais bien que la maitresse d'Ulfric Sombrage ne serait pas d'accord. Gardes!

\- Sale garce! Vous voulez savoir ce que Soana dit de tout cela? Viens à moi!

J'avoue, elle m'a bien fait chier, donc je me suis dis qu'un coup de théâtre serai bienvenue et avec tout les nobles présents, les rumeurs iraient vite. Je me mets donc à flotter au-dessus du sol avec un genre de halo de lumière sortant de mon corps et utilisant une voix éthérée résonnant à la fois dans leurs oreilles et leur tête. Allant jusqu'à en superposé deux (la mienne et celle inventée) et a leur imbriquer dans l'esprit que je suis Soana parlant a travers son envoyée.

\- Blasphèmes! Tous vos dires ne sont que Blasphèmes! Je n'ai jamais voulu de race supérieure et encore moins les altmers. Je lutte depuis le début pour l'égalité des peuples et la survie de Tamriel. Vous m'obliger aujourd'hui à prendre part à une guerre idiote pour la libération des régions. J'ai dû envoyer une championne pour vous empêcher de trainer mon fils adoptif dans la boue (je devais justifier mon aider envers Talos) et rétablir son culte. Pour simplement mettre un terme à votre folie. Savez vous ce que cela me coûte de créé une âme et un corps, de créé une vie? Laissez Talos tranquille. Laissez Tamriel tranquille. Ou je vous exterminerais moi-même jusqu'au dernier...

Ma tirade est interrompue par un poignard. Cette folle d'Elenwen m'a poignardé. Cela a eu pour effet de briser mon illusion, mais mon message était déjà passé. Personne n'ose bouger... sauf les gardes qui mettent les mains sur moi, mais je disparais et me rend au point de rendez-vous. Delphine et Lydia y sont déjà, Sérana arrive juste après moi et Fara une bonne heure plus tard (elle a libéré les prisonniers et la sortie qu'elle a trouvé lui a fait faire un bon détour). La dovahkiin a récupéré des dossiers secret qui attribue le retour des dragons à Ulfric (mais ils sont tous cons ces mortel ou quoi), Delphine est déçue... mais pas pour longtemps parce que dans les dossiers, il y en a un qui dit ou trouver une autre Lame. Esbern. Il serait à Faillaise, dans la souricière (nom donner aux égouts). En route pour la souricière...

Le vieil homme est paranoïaque. Mais bon il y a de quoi, le Thalmor s'est pointé pas longtemps après nous et nous avons du fuir. Comme je n'avais aucune envie de côtoyer cet homme plusieurs jours pour le voyage... je nous ai téléporté. Avant j'usais le moins possible de mes pouvoirs pour évité d'attirer l'attention, mais j'ai échoué, donc je peux bien me dévoilé un peu. De retour au géant endormi (l'auberge de Delphine) nous avons eu le droit à d'émouvantes retrouvailles. Qui m'ont laissé de glace. Esbern dit que le retour des dragons est du au réveil d'Alduin et qu'il sait où trouver la solution. Enfin pas exactemement, il sait que c'est dans le Temple de Havreciel (premier bastion des Lames), mais il ignore où il est et nous dit qu'il nous ferra envoyer un message quand il aura trouvé. Nous nous séparons donc, chacune prenant quelques jours de congé pour aller meubler sa maison et engager un architecte (pour construire une manoir-chalet sur le terrain). Deux semaines plus tard, nous nous retrouvons à Faillaise, dans le temple de Tante Mara pour assisté au mariage de Fara et Sorex Vinius. Fara Vinius. Nous apprenons également que Lydia est en bonne voix avec l'un des compagnons, mais elle refuse de nous dire lequel.

Nous avons raccompagné les nouveaux mariés chez-eux et en chemin un groupe d'adepte nous a attaquer. Dans leur affaire nous n'avons trouvé que l'ordre de tuer le dovahkiin et le nom d'un bateau. Je connais se bateau, il fait la navette entre Vendeaume et Solstheim (une ile de Morrowind). En route pour Corberoc (la ville de l'ile). Là, l'accueil n'est pas chaleureux et tout le monde agis bizarrement... personne ne veut nous parler, mais un marchand nous dit de nous rendre à Tel Mithryn, un champignon géant servant de maison à un vieux mage Telvani. Le champignon en question est visible depuis la ville. Ce n'est pas loin, deux heures de marche tout au plus (avec les attaques de créatures en chemin). Les mages Telvani ne se sont jamais embarrassés d'escalier, je crois même qu'un m'a déjà dit que c'était pour les pauvres et les mauvais mages... la pièce principale nous semble vide, mais une voix s'élève dans notre dos. Une voix que je connais.

\- Vous! Sortez d'ici... Vokun?

\- Neloth?

\- Vokun, vous n'avez pas changé... étrange pour une non-mer, me laisseriez-vous vous étudiez?

\- Vous vous avez vieillis. On nous a dit que vous sauriez de quoi il en retourne, dis en lui tendant le masque que nos attaquants portais.

\- Ce sont les adeptes de Miraak, il essaie de corrompre l'ile pour récupérer assez de pouvoir pour revenir et nous gouverner tous...

\- Miraak? CE Miraak?

\- Quel autre peut-il y avoir?

\- Alors tu vas devoir nous aider.

Nous avons du enchaîner les allers-retours à Apocrypha et parcourir toute l'ile pour la purifier, mais à la fin quand le pouvoir du premier dovahkiin s'est tari, nous sommes entré dans son repère et l'avons tué (en utilisant la même tactique qu'avec le seigneur vampire). De retour chez Neloth, un message d'Esbern nous attendait... quelques jours plus tard nous étions de retour sur le continent et en route pour Rivebois.


	10. 10- Brii Hevno (partie 3)

_-4e ère, année 203-_

 _-18 Primétoile (janvier)-_

Nous nous rendons tous ensemble au temple de Havreciel. Tuons des brigands. Résolvons des énigmes. Versons le sang des dragons. Oui, parce que la porte ne s'ouvre qu'avec du sang de dragon... ce sont des Lames, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Fara s'est donc laisser entailler. A l'intérieur se trouve le Mur d'Alduin, qui relate la fierté de l'ordre : la chute de mon père. Le vieil homme le déchiffre et je reste en retrait. Trop triste. Trop en colère. Esbern explique que c'est grâce à un Cri que les anciens ont réussi à mettre le dragon à terre et à l'envoyer dans les flots du temps. Il nous envoie donc voir les Grises-bardes pour apprendre ce cri.

Arngeir refuse de nous parler, prétextant que les Lames veulent corrompre le Thu'um [l'art de la Voix] et le dovahkiin. Alors je prends la parole et une fois n'est pas coutume, je débride ma voix (ce qui fait tremblé la montagne).

\- Geh, nuz nust funt. [oui, mais ils échouront] Ast dov kriid fent funt... [les tueurs dragonique doivent échouer] Fent dir. [doivent mourir] Mu fent saq Paarthurnax. [nous devons voir, Paarthurnax est le nom de leur vrai chef] Nu. [maintenant]

Les moines ne savent plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, mais nous avons le droit à un oui et on nous conduit au chemin qui monte au sommet du monde. La route est bloqué pas une tempête magique, mais avec un simple Cri, nous passons. Mon oncle est surpris lui aussi d'avoir des visiteurs, encore plus quand il me reconnait... et les filles sont surprises de voir un dragon. Le roi de la montagne se pose devant nous et s'incline devant moi.

\- Kulaas [princesse] Feyndiinsos.

\- Drog [seigneur] Paarthurnax, dis-je restant droite comme un I.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur?

\- Nous devons apprendre le cri qu'on utilisé les hommes pour vaincre Alduin, dit Fara.

Le dragon hésite, me regarde... regarde l'elfe... puis la vampiresse et la nordique et fini par nous expliquer qu'il ne le connait pas. Mais qu'en utilisant le même parchemin des ancien qu'eux pour envoyer le roi dans le temps et au même endroit (exactement là où on se trouve), qu'une dovahkiin pourrait voir le passé et apprendre le Cri. En jurant tout bas je sors donc le parchemin des dragons et le donne à Fara. Si mon oncle est surprix, il n'en dit rien et lui explique comment procédé. Pendant que mon amie regarde le passé, j'ai une discussion avec mon oncle en dovahzul... Quand Fara «reviens», Paarthurnax nous explique qu'Alduin est en Sovngard (éternel repos des nordiques tombés au combat) et qu'il dévore les âmes des morts pour devenir plus puissant. J'avoue m'être un peu (beaucoup) énervée... contre mon oncle, contre les hommes et surtout contre moi-même. Le problème aurai pu être réglé depuis des mois et durant tout ce temps papa a torturer de valeureux esprits et gagner en puissance. Consciente que je ne pourrais pas endiguer ma magie, je suis retournée dans mon désert (seule) et je l'ai laissé explosée. Les cris de rage se sont mués en sanglot pendant que le sable tournoyait autour de moi soulevé par ma magie à l'état brut. J'ai su plus tard que la vague magique avait été ressentie dans tout l'oblivion.

Le reste de l'équipe m'avait attendu à Fort Ivar et quand je sui revenue, j'avais un plan. Sovngard étant un plan particulier, je ne peux pas simplement nous téléporter. Non, il nous faut une porte pour faire entrer des vivants et j'ignore où elle est. Mais je sais qui sait, un oncle que père ne peux pas avoir corrompu. Odahviing. Je sais aussi qu'il ne se laissera pas approcher, sauf si nous l'Appelons. Oui, un nom dov est directement lier à l'âme et est une arme, parce que si quelque le cri en y mettant toute sont âme, le dragon est forcé de répondre... C'est pour cela que je ne donne pas le miens, ceux qui le connaissent (les non-dragons) se compte presque sur les doigts de la main : maman, papa, Mara, Talos, Méridia et Hircine.

Je sais aussi, qu'il faudra le piéger pour qu'il n'attaque pas. Pour cela Blancherive est parfaite, après tout le château a été construit pour cela et il a déjà fait ses preuves. Seul bémol, la guerre... Blancherive et presque toute la région a beau être au Sombrage, des poches de résistance pourrait attaquer et même une poignée d'homme suffirait à prendre la ville si tout les gardes s'occupent d'un prisonnier dragonique. Une petite réunion s'impose et pour cela il faut un endroit neutre. Le Haut Hrothgar. Arngeir a accepté à contre cœur et les filles sont parties invité les opposant. Ulfric et Tullius ont accepté facilement et ils sont venu avec du monde. Ulfric a fait simple, il n'est venu qu'avec sont général (Galmar) et le Jarl actuel de Blancherive. Tullius, lui est venu avec Rikke (sa seconde), Elisif (Jarl de Solitude et veuve du haut-roi), Elenwen et tout le Jarl que nous avons détrôné. Il a apparemment aussi averti les Lames, donc Esbern et Delphine sont là. Ainsi que l'Archimage de l'académie, la Maitre de la guilde des voleur, le Hérault des compagnons, l'envoyée de Soana, la chef de la confrérie noire (avec l'oreille noire) et Arngeir. Bien sûr, il y a des tensions. Beaucoup.

Tullius veut que les Sombrage abandonnent leur lutte.

Elenwen veut que le culte de Talos soit éradiqué pour de bon.

Ulfric veut que Bordeciel soit libre et que l'empire se retire. Il est appuyé par les maitres de guilde présente.

Esbern veut que le maitre des Grise-barde soit exécuté. Ce qui n'a aucun rapport et est vite ignoré.

Elisif veut que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Les anciens Jarl veulent récupérer leurs places.

Le Jarl actuel de Blancherive veut la garantie que personne n'attaquera sa ville pendant que le dragon sera là.

Arngeir veut que tout le monde se calme.

Comme personne n'écoute et que le ton monte en même temps que ma patience descend... je me lève et avec un cri (Ofolst [calme]) fais taire tout le monde.

\- J'ai organisé ce cirque pour vous laisser une chance, mais je vois que c'est une perte de temps. Votre empire est perdu, même son fondateur veut le voir disparaitre et être remplacé. Le Thalmor est corrompu, fou, votre organisation s'est perdue en chemin et à oublier sa raison première. Ce sont les Lames qui devrait être exécutées, vous avez assassiné un peuple... femme, enfants, vieillard et malade sans distinction et vous voulez continuer... Et vous, ceux qui allaient à l'encontre de la volonté des dieux, tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé la raison vos titres irons à des gens plus sensés. Finalement cette réunion ne sert à rien, il y a d'autres moyens pour m'assurer que l'empire n'interfère plus.

C'est comme ça que l'équipe de choc c'est retrouvée à Cyrodiil... dans la cité impériale... dans les appartements de l'empereur. Pendant que les Sombrage, les mages, les voleurs, les compagnons et les assassins prenaient Solitude. Nous nous sommes présentées devant l'empereur qui nous attendait. Il ne fit rien pour nous arrêter, accueillant la mort. Conscient d'avoir fait des erreurs impardonnables durant son règne.

Et nous voici maintenant, chez Lydia. La veille de notre entrée en Sovngard. La dernière nuit avant la fin. Avant la mort d'Alduin. Je choisi de tout leurs raconté, tout. Je fini mon récit, elles sont silencieuses. Sérana pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, elle me comprend, elle est passée par là. Un voile de silence et de tristesse plane sur la pièce. Mais cela ne change rien, il doit mourir, nous le savons toutes.

Au petit matin nous nous réunissons au Fort Dragon (le château de Blancherive) et Fara appel mon oncle... qui se fait prendre au piège comme un bleu. Il fulmine et insulte les mortels présents, allant jusqu'à presque rôtir le mage de la cour. Je descends donc des balcons surplombant le piège et mon oncle me reconnait.

\- Kulaas? Si tu voulais me parler, pourquoi avoir fait tout ce cirque?

\- M'aurais-tu répondu?

\- ...

\- Je savais que le défi lancé par un dovahkiin te ferait sortir plus vite que la demande que j'aurais faite, nom dov ou pas.

\- Que veux-tu?

\- L'entrée de Sovngard.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin.

\- Cette fois oui, dit-nous où elle est... je sait que tu l'as déjà gardé par le passé.

\- Je pourrais vous y conduire...

\- Contre quoi?

\- Rien. Tu vas aller le tuer, alors le monde sera sauvé et ce qui reste de notre race restera en vie... c'est suffisant.

\- Détachez-le.

Nous sommes embarquées toutes les quatre sur son dos et une fois assez loin Sérana et moi avons sauté dans le vide. La vampiresse à adopté (pour la première fois devant nous) sa forme de seigneur vampire, qui possède des ailes et je me suis transformée en dragon. Le voyage à été rapide. Une fois sur les lieux, nous avons progressées en toute discrétion, évitant les morts-vivants surpuissants et les dragons fous. Pour finir par tuer une liche et sauter dans le fameux portail.

Je me suis rendue souvent en Sovngard et la vision qu'offre le plan aujourd'hui est désolante. De la brume partout empêchant les âmes de trouver leur chemin. Nous avançons groupées pour ne pas nous perdre de vu et je fais le trajet de mémoire, jusqu'à nous retrouvées au pont d'os et son passeur. Le plan est de rejoindre les héros d'antan et de demander à ceux qui ont déjà vaincu mon père de nous aider. Tsun (le passeur) nous bloque et exige que nous passion le test, mais j'interviens.

\- Tsun, c'est moi laisse-nous passer.

\- C'est la règle...

\- Pour les morts... Nous n'allons que parler aux héros et demander de l'aide. Laisse-nous passer.

\- Mais...

\- Voici la dovahkiin, l'archimage et le hérault, je me porte garante d'elles.

\- Mais...

\- Veux-tu que je réfère à mon grand-père?

\- Non.

\- Alors?

\- Faites attention à ne pas glisser.

\- Merci.

A l'intérieur, tous ceux que j'ai connus sont venu nous voir, y compris les «assassins» de papa. Parlant fort et clair j'ai demandé de l'aide contre le dragon roi et une vingtaine ont répondu présent. Nous sommes sortis. Alduin a attaqué. Nous nous sommes défendu. Les brumes se sont dissipées. Je suis assise sur le sol, la tête gigantesque de mon père sur les genoux et il s'excuse. Je pleurs. Fara met une main sur mon épaule pour me soutenir. Une fois son dernier soupire pousser, je renvoie le corps dans mon plan d'Oblivion. Mère et moi lui donnerons une sépulture. Il y a des voix autour de moi, des cris de joie. Tsun s'approche et demande si nous sommes prêtes à partir. Fara lui répond par l'affirmative, vaut mieux ne pas s'attarder et nous nous retrouvons au Haut Hrothgar. Des dragons sont là, je suis l'héritière d'Alduin, la princesse et je suis sensé devenir leur reine. Mais je m'y refuse. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne m'en sens pas le droit. Je nomme un régent, Odahviing, qui je sais n'essayera pas de gouverner les mortels. Un jour si me m'en sens capable je prendrais mon trône, mais pour l'instant mon âme est en lambeau et je ne rêve que du silence de mon désert.

Pourtant, je ne peux encore pas rentrer. Avant j'établis un nouvel ordre. Un conseil des rois. Chaque province aillant déjà son dirigeant c'est rapide. J'ajoute des terres à Tamriel, une nouvelle province, une grande ile au large. Elle était inhabitée parce que trop loin et dangereuse. Maintenant c'est la terre des dragons, Runa [temple]. D'ailleurs grand-père leur a redonner le droit à une forme humaine. Et puisqu'ils ont un roi et une terre, ils font parti du conseil. Autre changement, nous avons fait restauré Griffenoire (et d'autres villes dwemer) et y avons mit tout les falmers... pour commencé leur réhabilitation.

Ulfric est devenu haut-roi de Bordeciel et il c'est marier avec une dunmer, chose assez surprenante puisque Vendeaume les discriminait. Fara et Sorex ont eu trois enfants (un garçon et deux filles) et on reprit la taverne familliale. Elle a nommé un remplaçant comme maitre de guilde (Brynjolf) et a accrocher ses crochets. Ils vont visiter la famille de mon amie au Val-boisé une fois l'an. Lydia s'est mariée avec Torvar et ils ont eu deux petits nordiques (deux garçons), ils vivent toujours à Blancherive, dans la même maison et font tous parti des compagnons. Sérana fait restaurer et agrandir l'académie (et la ville), elle accueille les orphelins de partout pour leur apprendre la magie et leur offrir une meilleur vie.

J'ai appris, à mes dépends, qu'incapable de faire des liens entre mes différentes fonction, les mortels avaient tout divisé. Soana, bien sûr, la déesse des dwemers et bla bla bla. Mais aussi Nihal le Prince daedra des vengeances et Adhara la déesse de la famille et de l'héritage, qui à été intronisée au panthéon des Divins quelque années plus tard... mais de rare élus sur Tamriel savent, que sous tous ces noms, ce cache une seule femme.

Une fois mon devoir accomplis, je suis retourné chez moi. Tous les immortels se sont réunis pour la mise en arbre de mon père. Un magnifique arbre-tombe aux fleurs noires et poussant a travers le crane de papa. Le reste de sont corps m'a servi à faire quatre armures avec leur armes assorties. Les quatre armures de l'aube (le nom n'est pas de moi). Sous les insistances de Fara (sous prétexte que cela me ferai moins de travail), deux d'entre elles, Ved [noir] et Sot [blanc], sont faites pour devenir mes artéfacts (je n'avais jamais eu l'intentions d'en avoir). Alors je les ai forgées moi-même, mais je ne les ai pas données... j'en suis incapable. Trop meurtrie. Si les mortels les veulent, qu'ils viennent les chercher.

Sot est une armure lourde dans un métal blanc (un alliage de mon invention : os de dragon-dieu et vif-argent) avec des décorations en or, elle vient avec un marteau fait avec les même métaux et une sous-combinaison grise qui colle comme une seconde peau.

Ved, elle est faite de cuir noir (la peau de papa une fois les écailles enlevée, il n'en avait pas beaucoup d'utilisable, mais j'ai pu en faire quelque chose), tout en sangles brunes foncées et en fourrure beige. Elle est assortie à un carquois et un arc, qui lui est en bois tout simple. Mais je l'ai fait à partir d'une branche de l'arbre-tombe de mon père. Il est donc très souple et puissant... et incassable.

Pour les autres armures, qui sont plus des uniformes de travail. Nahkriin [vengeance], pour Nihal, que j'ai fait avec les écailles de papa. C'est une armure minimaliste, elle ne couvre pas beaucoup, mais c'est voulu. Quand je me bats, mon adversaire est porter à attaquer les zones découvertes, mais c'est un piège et en général cela lui coute la vie. Puis il y a Kogaan [bénédiction], pour Adhara, elle m'a donné du fil a retordre. J'ai du la refaire plusieurs fois. Chaque version avait un problème : trop agressive. Mais, j'ai fini par faire une robe avec quelque morceau d'armure aux poignets et à la poitrine (encore en écailles de dragon-dieu). J'hésite encore a en faire une pour Soana...

Quand tout fut fini et tous rentrer chez eux, je me suis muré dans le silence. Envoyant mes serviteurs faire mon travail sur Nirn, changeant la couleur de leurs robes pour que les mortels les différenties : rouge brique pour ceux qui ne sortent jamais du désert, pourpre pour ceux au service de Nihal, cobalt pour ceux d'Adhara, blanc ou noir pour les «gradés» et vert pour les invocables. A leur création, ils sont lâché dans le désert et doivent faire un long périple jusqu'au sommet de la montagne pour recevoir leur couleur (une idée d'un des leur). Les responsables du périple sont en blanc et ceux du château en noir.

Il y a aussi eu cette visite un peu étrange de deux jeune femmes, une khajiit et une brétone, elles étaient venues pour trouver des réponses. L'une vénérait Adhara et l'autre Nihal et elles étaient curieuses de savoir pourquoi les deux immortelles étaient si semblables. Elles ont eu leur réponse et sont reparties avec mes artéfacts en prime. Véhiculant mes valeurs et transmettant mes créations à des apprenties lorsqu'elles étaient trop vieilles. Peu importe la race, tant que c'était une femme.

C'est ainsi qui j'ai passé près de milles ans, dans le silence et la solitude (si on ne compte pas mes serviteurs), refermant mes plaies et recollant les morceaux de mon âme. Jusqu'à ce qu'un géant déchire le voile et s'écrase sur mon sable...


	11. 11- Yrd

_-5e ère, année 900-_

Je me recueil sur la tombe de mon père. Je médite. Je fixe l'horizon. Je mange. Je dors. Je lis. Je bricole. Point. Depuis les événements qui ont marqués la fin de la 4e ère, ma vie se résume à cela. Au début, ma famille me rendait visite pour me sortir de cet état, mais ils se sont fait rare, préférant me laissé guérir à mon rythme. C'est bien, mais parfois j'ai l'impression d'être coincée dans mon chagrin et ma torpeur. Ma volonté de m'en sortir n'est pas stable, certain jour je préfère largement le silence et d'autre je voudrais être entourée... parfois je voudrais hurler à m'en déchirer la gorge et tout détruire. Ces jours là, quand je suis au plus mal, je peux sentir la folie en moi. La même qui m'a enlevé mon père et elle me terrifie. Pour me changer les idées, je crée. Je fabrique des objets magiques variés et je les envoie sur Nirn pour aider les mortels.

Le silence de mon plan est tellement pur, que le moindre bruit prend des ampleurs apocalyptiques. C'est pour cela que le jour de son arrivé, tout le monde à entendu la déchirure. Nous pensions qu'il avait été jeté d'un des plan parallèle, c'était déjà arriver chez d'autre. Un homme en combinaison bleu et jaune cherchant son père, il est atterri chez Jone qui l'avait aidé à retourné chez lui. Une autre plus étrange, qui avait peur de tout les objets qu'elle voyait a déchirer le voile chez Auriel et lui aussi là renvoyer chez elle... même si son monde avait l'air de l'avoir profondément traumatisé.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, plus violent. Plus bruyant. J'ai envoyé des gens chercher ce qui était tombé et ils sont revenus avec un géant vaguement violet dont la peau manquait par endroit. Il a mit des mois à guérir, plongé dans le coma. Pour ne rien changé, je fixais le sable et sa façon de refléter la lumière avec des yeux vide quand on m'averti du réveil de mon invité. Sa peau n'est pas encore complète et des bandages le recouvrent, mais il a l'air sain d'esprit. Durant son sommeil, j'ai assimilé les langues qu'il connaissait, par curiosité, mais principalement pour comprendre ce qu'il dirait s'il se réveillait un jour.

\- On me dit que tu es le maitre des lieux, fait-il d'une voix profonde à mon entrée.

\- ...*hoche la tête* (ici on parle par télépathie)

\- C'est quoi comme endroit?

\- *grogne* C'est le Désert Infini, dis-je de ma voix inutilisée depuis des siècles, mon plan d'Oblivion personnel.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'un plan d'Oblivion?

\- Oblivion est un monde diviser en plus petit plan et ils gravitent tous autour de Nirn, fais-je surprise. Tu ne sais pas ça?

\- Je suis un étranger ici, je ne connais rien de cet univers. Tu as ton propre monde?

\- Chaque dieu en a un, répondis-je pour le faire taire.

\- Tu es une déesse donc, sourit-il.

Face à son manque de respect, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir dans le désert, j'explique d'un ton froid et sec.

\- Mon grand-père est un dieu.

\- Et toi qu'es-tu?

\- Il n'y a pas de mot pour me définir, dis-je la colère montant en moi.

\- *rit* Mais tu as les privilèges d'un dieu... qui es-tu vraiment?

\- Je suis la déesse de la famille et de l'héritage... et je suis le prince Daedra de la vengeance.

Me retenant de le tuer, je lui crache les derniers mots. Il attend plus d'explication, mais j'en ai cure.

\- Assez parlé, j'ai des choses à faires.

\- Attend! Comment t'appels-tu? Je suis Tanos.

\- Yrd. [souffrir]

Je sens son regard me suivre, mais j'ai passé l'âge pour ces jeux. Je me rends jusqu'au jardin intérieur qui accueille la tombe de mon père. L'endroit est circulaire et luxuriant, bâti autour de l'arbre aux fleurs noires. Pour lui.

Cela a prit quelque jours de plus avant qu'il puisse se mouvoir dans le palais et il regorgeait de questions. J'ai fini par apprendre (comprendre) qu'il venait d'un autre univers dont il avait été banni. J'ignore pourquoi et cela m'importe peu, s'il et là c'est qu'Aetherius l'a laissé entrer. Je lui ai fait visiter plusieurs plans ainsi que Nirn et lui ai expliqué que chaque étoile était un plan d'oblivion. Que la lumière résultait de la magie qui s'échappait. Que le soleil, Magnus était l'essence d'Aetherius, la source même de sa magie. Je lui ai tout enseigné sur notre univers. Tout... et il a fait de même. Je sais maintenant qu'un partie de son univers est faite comme le miens, plusieurs plans qui gravite autour d'un monde sans être physiquement accessible, seulement à l'aide de magie. Mais ce n'est qu'un monde, une planète. Chez eux les étoiles ne son pas des plans, mais des planètes (si j'ai bien tout compris) et il est possible avec une embarcation spéciale (ou avec la magie si on est assez puissant) de s'y rendre. Il y en aurait trop pour les compter, comme les grains de sucre... je trouve cela facinant.

Avec le temps il a gagné ma confiance. Une confiance absolue. Il a aussi gagné celle de ma famille, ainsi que leur respect. Il se montre tendre à mon égard, dans le but que je tombe amoureuse de lui, mais c'est peine perdue... cela ne l'empêche pas d'essayer. Il fini par ce faire faire une bannière, un objet extrêmement important dans mon monde, qui vaut plus qu'une vie. Même le pire des ennemis ne brulerait pas la bannière d'un autre, elle représente tellement... permettant principalement de revendiquer à peu près tout, sans bannière pas de nourriture, de terre ou même de statut humain... sans elle tu n'es rien et ne possède rien. Il en existe une par famille (riche, pauvre ou noble) et sont transmises depuis la création de la loi. Avec quelques formulaires (accessibles à tous) on peu en faire faire une nouvelle, pour les orphelins par exemple. Mais si on la perd, c'est fini. Pas de deuxième chance.

Bref, avec l'aide des immortels, il a pu revendiquer un plan et s'y installer confortablement. D'où il a pu monter sa rébellion... étendre sa corruption et planifié la destruction. Au départ, il était prisonnier de notre univers, des chaînes l'y relie et la seule façon de se libéré est de tout détruire... TOUT. Et de voler l'essence d'Aetherius, l'étincelle divine qui garde l'univers entier. Apparemment, il veut retourner chez lui.

Malgré les signes, je n'ai rien vu venir... il s'est servi de mes créatures pour voler l'essence de l'univers et monté une armée.

Le monde n'est plus que chaos, il m'a tout prit. Partout où je regarde ce n'est que cris, feu et fumée. Désolation. Destruction. Les étoiles qui s'éteignent une à une, les plans se fusionnent. Les héros du passé se battent aux côtés de ceux du présent. Tous tombent comme des mouches et reviennent ensuite, puisque Sovngard n'est plus. Sang et mort, partout. Les dragons restant rugissent à l'unisson. Son armée est infinie, il a visité tout le plans sans maitre et forcé leurs habitant à se battre pour lui... tous. De notre coté aussi, tout le monde se bat, homme et mer (les différentes races d'elfe), mortels et immortels. Tout le monde meurt, dans les deux camps. Le sol se fend. Aetherius se déchire, se repli sur lui-même, réduit à une petite boule de chaos.

Avec mes deux championnes et ce qui reste de mes créatures, je fonce dans le tas. Suivie par les autres immortels et nos serviteurs. Nous sommes vite recouverts de sang entre autre chose. Les daedras meurent, retournant au Ragnarok [néant]. Les mortels sont tombés, il ne reste rien d'eux. Même si nous aurions une chance d'empêcher la destruction, le monde serait vide et nous n'avons plus la force de recréé la vision de Lorkhan (Nirn). Je vois les immortels, tous, se réunir pour un ultime sort. «Distrait-les!» Grand-père Aka me cri sa demande pendant qu'ils se préparent. Son ultime requête.

Je me retrouve donc contre l'armée de Tanos, réduite certes, mais encore grande. J'en profite pour réaliser le rêve de papa. Il voulait que je gouverne les dragons, que le monde m'appartienne. Alors, pour ses derniers instants, il m'appartiendra. Je prends ma forme primaire et rallie mes paires avec un cri. Le cri que mon père poussait quand il était roi dragon... Un cri empli de rage et de promesses... de promesse de mort.

\- UDOL AST LAAT! [Over the last, traduction anglaise pour celui-ci parce que je ne trouvais pas mon bonheur avec la traduction française qui donne : dessus les derniers et je cherchais quelque chose comme : jusqu'au dernier]

Griffes et cri. Ensemble nous réduisons l'armée du traitre à néant. Ensemble nous nous battons contre lui. Ensemble nous mourrons. Sauf moi comme toujours, alors je me bats avec plus de hargne. Vengeant mon peuple maintenant éteint. Vengeant Nirn.

Le lâche prend la fuite, voyant que ses chances de survit se tarissent. De toute façon, il a ce qu'il veut : sa liberté. Je n'ai plus la force de lutter, je n'en ai plus le cœur. Tout est détruit, il ne reste rien et même les Princes daedras, impossible à tuer, meurent. Je redeviens humaine, nue. Abattue. La voix de Jode fait écho à mes pensé et c'est encore plus douloureux qu'elle n'est pas défaitiste d'ordinaire.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, Nirn meurt.

Les visages sont sombres. L'éternelle optimiste a raison, tout est fini.

\- Finissons ce que nous avons commencé.

Nocturne. Maman. Elle est déterminée et les autres acquiescent. Elle me prend dans ses bras pendant qu'ils lancent l'ultime sors. Celui qui leur coutera la vie. Celui qui me bannira et me sauvera. Leurs forces étaient déjà minces après le premier sort. Après qu'ils aient séparé l'essence en deux, évitant que Tanos n'emporte tout (il a eu le droit à environ 10%, que personne n'a pu l'empêcher de prendre). Ce sort là les réduira en poussière... il les tuera. Maman me tire de mes pensés en me fourre un havresac-inventaire-magique dans les mains et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Va ma fille et vit pour nous, trouve le bonheur et la paix.

\- Vaat nau fin laas Bruman [mère]. Vaat nau fin lein [Le monde, l'univers, le tout]. Dahmaan ahst alun [se souvenir à jamais].

J'ignore si elle m'a entendu, déjà elle devient poussière. Je répète la dernière phrase comme un mantra, m'y accrochant autant qu'à la vie.

J'ai l'impression de traversé des murs de verre. Ils me lacèrent, me coupe et m'écorche. Tout n'est plus que douleur. Puis je percute le sol, brutalement et le froid me submerge. Il m'engourdi. J'abandonne. Je suis seule maintenant et je n'ai plus aucune force. Alors je préfère encore me laisser mourir. Je suis seule, écorchée et brisée. J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté là dans la neige sans bouger, les yeux dans le vide. Attendant la mort. Laissant la glace me recouvrir. À jamais figée dans le temps, vestige d'un monde détruit. D'un peuple perdu. C'est terminer. Je suis désolée maman. Je suis désolée que vous vous soyer sacrifié pour moi, qui n'ai pas la force, ni l'envie de vivre plus longtemps. Je me laisse sombrer dans l'inconscience... et je l'espère dans la mort.

Puis des bras, on me déplace. De la chaleur. Des voix. Je ne comprends pas la langue. Ils bougent autour de moi, me soigne. Celui qui m'a trouvé me parle. Je suis faible. Presque morte. Il me parle toujours. Je veux le comprendre et lui fais signe d'approcher... une fois assez près, j'active ma magie pour apprendre cette langue étrange.

\- Fent naak [Tu dois manger].

Il parle dovahzul? Non, ça ne va pas. Je lui ai transmit ma langue au lieu d'apprendre la sienne. J'essaie y remédier, mais il m'en empêche.

\- Nid. Fent naak.

Il présente une cuillère à ma bouche et répète encore. Il a raison, si je mange mon corps va se régénéré. J'accepte donc la soupe.

Cela me prend plusieurs semaines avant d'arriver à tenir debout et quand j'y arrive, le roi (le père de mon sauveur) veut me voir. Laufey (mon sauveur) me conduit donc à la sale du trône. Je ne comprends pas encore, le «petit» refuse que j'utilise la magie tant que je ne suis pas guérie. Il me sert donc de traducteur.

\- Mon fils m'a raconté ton histoire... Je suis prêt à t'accueillir comme un membre de ma famille... mais en échange, tu dois m'être utile. Faire tout ton possible pour ma famille.

\- Geh [oui]. Vaat mir Jötunheim. [Jurer allégeance au Jötunheim.] Vaat mir Jun do liz. [Jurer allégeance au roi de glace.] Vaat nau fin laas.

En disant cela je pose un genou par terre. Grand-père Aka ne serait pas fier de ce choix, mais je ne peux pas me retrouvée seule ici... J'ai besoin d'alliés et d'après ce j'ai compris les jotuns sont ma meilleure option. Laufey traduit ce que j'ai dit. Le roi a l'air satisfait. Il veut que j'éduque son fil et que son fils m'éduque en même temps...


	12. 12- Acani Sahqon

_-année inconnue-_

Quand l'on m'a demandé mon nom, cette fois j'ai hésité. Je ne suis plus digne de mon nom dov et ceux que les mortels m'ont donnés... je n'arriverais pas à les endossés. Ceux des «envoyée de Soana» sont trop chargé d'histoire pour les réutilisé. Je dois donc m'en trouver un nouveau. Là encore j'ai hésité, ce nom ne serai pas temporaire, il devrait représenter ma nouvelle vie et l'ancienne... alors j'en ai choisi un qui évoquait l'aube de ma nouvelle vie et la dernière image de l'ancienne : le rouge. Le rouge qui me brulait la rétine avant mon expulsion, le ciel de feu, le sang partout et la douleur mêlée à la colère... Acani Sahqon, l'aube écarlate.

Suivant les conseils de mon roi, je règle mes problèmes au plus tôt et vais rendre une petite visite au roi d'Asgard. L'homme qui a banni Tanos. Je me téléporte donc au palais d'or et me dirige en toute discrétion vers les appartements royaux. Je reste dans l'ombre, mais c'était sans compter l'intuition du guerrier. Il est assis devant moi sur son balcon personnel, regardant l'horizon et n'offrant à ma vu que son dos.

\- Si tu es là pour me tuer, attend au moins que je termine ma chope.

\- Tu auras peut-être la vie sauve, mais cela dépendra de ce que tu auras à me dire.

\- Quel noble veut me menacé cette fois?

\- Seulement moi.

\- Alors approche et parlons. Tu prendras bien une chope avec moi.

\- D'accord, mais je fournis l'hydromel.

Je m'assois sur la seule autre chaise du balcon et lui donne une bouteille de Roncenoire. Ce sont mes deux dernières, mais je trouve que l'occasion est bonne. Il a l'air d'apprécier.

\- D'où cela vient-il? J'aimerai bien m'en faire livrer plusieurs tonneaux.

\- De Faillaise, mais il vous sera impossible d'en avoir plus. Ce sont mes dernières bouteilles. Dégustez-la.

\- Dites moi où c'est et je les couvrirai de tellement d'or qu'ils ne pourront refuser.

\- La ville n'existe plus.

\- C'est la raison de ta venue? J'ai détruit ta ville?

\- Non, tu as banni un dangereux criminel dans mon univers et maintenant il n'y a plus que moi. Il a gagné ma confiance, puis celle des autres dieux. Nous l'avons tous aider, puis il nous a tous détruit... en désespoir de cause, ils m'ont envoyé ici. Je suis sensé vengé Nirn et tu es la première étape.

\- Tanos?

\- Oui, Tanos. Alors que proposes-tu?

\- Je peux m'engager à commémoré ta perte, chaque année tenir un festival pour honorer tes morts.

\- Tanos est resté dix ans avec nous, dis-je aimant cette idée, alors le festival aura lieu aux dix ans. Durant un mois. Mais si vous ne respectez pas ça, ma vengeance s'abattra sur Asgard.

\- Oui et tout le monde saura ce qui est arrivé.

\- Non. Personne ne saura sauf le roi.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'ils pleurent ta perte alors?

\- Si tu le dis à ton peuple, tu seras désavoué. Tu as détruit un univers entiers par erreur, comment peux-tu les protégé? Non, j'ai besoin d'allié. Tu feras donc ce que je dis : durant le mois, il y aura des cérémonies pour les morts, des banquets, des bals et tout ce que tu peux faire pour que ton peuple n'oublie pas. Ton peuple ne saura pas avec précision les détails de la tragédie. Alors ta tête restera où elle est, mais en échange... Le jour où je le demanderai, les armées du roi doré se rangerons à mes cotés... Je vous fournirais quelque recette traditionnelle des peuples de mon monde pour les banquets et les partitions de nos meilleures chansons pour les bals.

\- Cela me semble léger comme peine pour le mal que j'ai fait.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. je vais te transmettre mes souvenirs de ce moment et ceux de Nirn. Je le ferai pour chaque nouveau roi. Pour évité les erreurs de ce genre à l'avenir.

Ensuite, je devais m'entretenir avec Yggdrasil, ce qui consistait à flotté dans une poche de réalité et discuter avec une voix éthérée. Il me fait beaucoup pensé à Aetherius. Mais Ygg arrive à communiquer, ce qui est un plus, parce que l'interprétation de signe vague et sybillique était trop hasardeuse.

Je lui ai donné ma moitié de Magnus pour qu'il la protège (et accessoirement qu'elle ne me consume pas) en échange il m'a accordé de me laisser mes pouvoirs sous certaines conditions. J'ai du lui jurer de le protégé. Il a apposé d'autre restriction sur mes pouvoirs et nous avons passé un accord équitable. Je lui ai aussi transmit la totalité de mes souvenirs, j'ignore pourquoi il les voulait.

Ensuite je suis retournée au palais du Jötun, où on avait préparé une chambre pour moi. Une grande pièce au mur de pierre grise. Sur le mur opposé à la porte, de grandes fenêtres avec une vue surplombant la ville construite dans un canyon de glace. Celui de droite est entièrement consacré à une bibliothèque, elle s'étend du sol au plafond, prête à accueillir mes ouvrages. Devant les étagères encore vide, se tient un bureau en bois massif avec sa chaise assortie... ce meuble à lui seul doit avoir couté une fortune. Mais autant le lit baldaquin royal (avec des voiles en guise de rideaux) et ses tables de chevets placé contre le mur de gauche, autant les armoires qui mangent le mur sur le coté de la porte, tout est assorti... fait dans le même bois et avec des gravures sur le même thème. Cette pièce tout en simplicité est très luxueuse, sans en faire des tonnes. Les rideaux (aux fenêtres et au lit), les draps, tapis, coussin et autre tissus sont tous violet et pourpre, certain avec de légers motifs de frise. Au centre, un foyer en vasque de pierre grise avec deux petits sofas (victoriens) et une table basse. Un feu crépite déjà à l'intérieur, réchauffant la chambre, sa fumée s'accumulant au plafond avant de sortir par une trappe.

La pièce fait vide avec les étagères désertes et l'absence de décoration... je prend donc mon havresac et le vide par terre. Grossière erreur. C'est un sac sans fond et il est plein. Le tout se déverse dans un capharnaüm et un bruit épouvantable. Découvrant tout ce que maman y avait mit, les larmes ont dévalées sur mes joues. Ce jour là, j'ai décoré ma nouvelle chambre en pleurant. Accrochant certaines de mes armes aux murs et ma bannière au dessus du lit. Emplissant les bibliothèques de livre, de fioles et de babioles. Rangeant mes robes et armures dans les armoires. Déposant des objets divers un peu partout, sur le rebord des fenêtres, l'étagère au dessus de la porte et le bureau. Dans tout ces trésors, trois items mon arrachés des sanglots : ma bannière, un bocal de sable du désert infini et un coffret en bois contenant deux éclat d'œuf un noir (papa) et un violet (moi).

Ma bannière est en laine bleue et grise. Le fond est divisé en deux, à gauche un bleu cobalt foncé et à droite un bleu céleste plus pâle. Au centre, un oiseau les ailes ouvertes avec juste en-dessous deux fleurs différente placées en «x» grises perle, à gauche une obscurcine et à droite une langue de dragon. Puis et au-dessus, avec le même gris, quelques mots dans ma langue natale : Dwiirok fin aadul [Graver l'histoire]. L'écriture est étrange, elle ressemble à des coups de griffes plus qu'a des lettres.

Quelque mois après ça, Bor à mit en place le festival de l'aube rouge en écho avec mon nouveau nom. Avec sa légende. Durant le festival une jeune fille joue mon rôle, elle porte un masque rouge sang et est au centre de touts les événements. J'aime bien cette idée. J'ai assisté au premier festival (dans mon propre rôle) et il était à la hauteur de ce que je voulais. Même plus.

Puis quand Odin a été couronner, le soir même, il y a eu une petite cérémonie secrète avec seulement lui, Bor et moi où je lui ai transmit les souvenirs du drame. Pour me garantir l'anonymat, je portais le fameux masque rouge. De plus, dans les souvenirs on ne voit pas mon visage (logique on voit par mes yeux) et on n'entend pas mon (nouveau) nom. Histoire de me protéger et d'éviter que la vérité ne s'ébruite, une exigence de mon roi.

Le temps a passé et Laufey a grandi. Il est devenu roi à son tour et je suis restée à ses cotés. Mon frère de coeur. Je l'ai épaulé dans ses épreuves. Je l'ai accompagné dans ses joies. Lors de son mariage forcé, j'ai aidé sa femme autant que possible. Elle est devenue ma meilleure amie rapidement. Nous étions inséparables. Je l'ai accompagné durant sa première grossesse, faisant tout pour qu'elle survive... elle a appelé son premier fils Morokei, glorieux dans ma langue. Durant sa deuxième grossesse, je suis resté avec elle jusqu'au bout... lui portant compagnie quand elle était alité, la veillant durant ses fièvres. On m'a dit que ça arrivait, que l'enfant serait fort et robuste. Ils avaient tord. Le petit Krosis [chagrin] est mort deux jours après sa mère. Malgré toutes mes connaissances et tous mes pouvoirs, je n'ai rien pu faire. Sauf peut-être limité leurs souffrances.

Nous avons porté son deuil longtemps. Le palais avait pris des tons lugubres, même le jeune Moro ne riait plus. Cette femme était le rayon de soleil de la cours, elle illuminait tout avec un simple sourire. Elle était un baume sur la froideur de l'hiver. Laufey et moi étions comme des spectres, errant dans les couloirs. Les pierres grises ancestrales du palais de glace, à l'opposé du grès pâle dont était composé le mien, m'oppressaient. J'ai pris l'habitude de faire de longues promenades, explorant ce monde, m'absentant parfois durant des jours. C'est comme cela que je l'ai trouvé. Un vane frigorifié caché dans une grotte de glace, mourant. Je n'ai pas réfléchi plus avant de le ramené au château et de le placé près du feu, sous une tonne de couverture. J'ai utilisé ma magie au maximum pour le sauver. Maintenant il dort.

\- Qui est-ce, dit le roi en entrant?

\- Un vane, je l'ai trouvé dans les montagnes au sud.

\- Les montagnes maudites?

\- Non... celles avec l'arche brisée. Il était dans une grotte.

\- Crois-tu qu'il a été banni?

\- Hum... il est vrai que le bannissement gagne en popularité, mais j'en doute fort.

Ce n'est qu'au lendemain matin que nous avons eu notre réponse (je n'aime pas fouiller une mémoire sans permission). Solveig. Un érudit vane, qui avec des passages dérobés voyage entre les branches d'Ygg et étudiait les différents peuples. Il voulait voir plus loin que la propagande. Il est resté longtemps avec nous et mon frère a mit un point d'honneur à lui faire découvrir le Jötunheim. Ils ont fini pas tombés amoureux et pendant un temps, le palais était de nouveau lumineux. Le roi de nouveau heureux. Jusqu'au jour ou le conseil (un regroupement de vieux noble qui empêche supposément le roi de se fourvoyer) en a eu vent. Ils l'ont banni. J'ai essayé de le sauvé. J'ai échoué.

Alors, j'ai fouillé tout les mondes... quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était à Asgard. Sur la potence. Accusé de diffamation. Par Odin. Je me suis faufilé au premier rang, prête à le sortir de là. Quand il m'a vu, il a sourit. Un sourire résigné. Asgard et le Jötunheim étaient en guerre depuis un bon moment déjà. Il le savait, dire partout que le peuple de givre était chaleureux... c'était du suicide. Discrètement, j'ai sortis ma dague et libéré ma magie, je me suis préparé à combattre et à Crier... mais il a secoué la tête. Une simple phrase : «Dis-lui que je l'aime.» Puis, il est mort. Comme ça, devant moi. Trop sonnée pour réagir, je suis resté plantée là... à le regarder se balancer. Trop sonnée pour réaliser qu'il avait utilisé une langue qui n'était parlée dans aucun des neufs royaumes, pas le dovahzul... non, j'avais refusé de lui apprendre. J'avais refusé de m'attaché à cet homme, gardant mes distances, trop effrayée qu'on m'arrache encore un être cher. Prenant pour excuse que cette langue était dangereuse et qu'on pouvait en faire une arme. Mais pour mon frère, j'avais fait un compromis. Je leur avais transmit la langue commune de Tamriel et c'est cette dernière que Solveig avait utilisé pour ses derniers mots. J'ai encore échoué.

Je savais que les ases laissaient pourrir les pendus pour que le message passe. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela. Je l'ai brulé et j'avais l'intention de récolté une poigné de cendre, mais on m'en a empêché. Les gardes m'ont fondu dessus. Avec du recul j'aurai trouvé un meilleur plan... une meilleure idée. Je suis devenue smilodon et me suis battue, mais ils ont fermé la cité pour me coincé. Alors, malgré toute la douleur et les futures conséquences... je suis devenue dragon et me suis envolée. Il me restait plus de 20 heures avant de pouvoir partir et je ne connaissais pas les passages de Solveig. J'ai donc fuis aussi loin que possible, aussi longtemps que possible.

Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais nue et recouverte de neige, dans les plaines de glace à l'Est de la ville. Certain des dons de ma famille entre en conflit, quand je me transforme en smilodon, mon sang boue et je dois faire descendre ma température. Enchaîner avec ma forme primaire était très dangereux... je m'en retrouve donc affaiblie. J'ai attendu là, sur le sol, que ma magie se stabilise.

La bataille qui marquerait la fin de la guerre eu lieu dans les mêmes plaines et malgré que je voulais participer, Laufey me l'a interdit. Il a dit que j'étais son arme ultime que je devais protégés ses fils. Oui, parce que son aventure avec le vane lui a donné un fils. Trop petit pour être jötun, trop bleu pour être vane. Loptr. Un métis avec un potentiel magique énorme. Nous nous sommes retranchés dans la chambre du petit prince avec une troupe de garde. Jamais nous n'aurions pu nous préparé à ce qui allait suivre. Odin en personne est entré dans le château avec des soldats. J'ai caché Moro dans un placard (secret) et j'allais faire pareil avec le bébé, mais le roi est entré avant. Je me suis battue bec et ongles, magie et Cri, dague et coup. D'ailleurs, ma dague je la lui ai plantée bien profond dans l'œil. Malheureusement, ça ne l'a pas tué... mais au moins il a perdu ce putain d'œil. Il ma fait rebondir sur un mur et ma tête l'a heurté durement.

Je me suis réveillé dans une cellule ase. Le blanc me brulant la rétine. La pièce est blanche, trop. Trois mur, le sol et le plafond : blanc immaculés, lumineux. Le quatrième mur est une ouverture, bloqué par une barrière magique dorée. J'ai encore échoué. J'ai encore perdue ma famille.

Les siècles ont passés. Les tortures se sont multipliées. Affamée, battue, submergée, fouettée et brulée. Tellement que je n'arrivais plus à bouger. Mais toujours la même question : «Es-tu prête à m'être fidèle?» Toujours la même réponse : «Nid krakstom dok. [Non sale chien] Fent dir yuvon jun. [En gros : Meurt Roi doré. Fent = une marque d'obligation future, dir = le verbe mourir, yuvon = doré et jun = roi.]» Une fois la concertation c'est allongée, une nouvelle question : Nid? Tu répète ça depuis des siècles, tu n'es pas fatiguée? Tu n'es pas Jötun. Rejoins-moi.» suivi d'une nouvelle réponse : «Sinon dir? [Au lieu de mourir?] Alun. [Jamais.] Vaat mir Jötunheim. [Jurer allégeance au Jötunheim.] Vaat mir Jun do liz. [Jurer allégeance au roi de glace.]»

Le gardien du bifrost est venu me voir aujourd'hui, il voulait m'aider à m'évadé. Mais j'ai refusé son aide, au lieu j'ai profité de l'occasion pour me téléporté (j'avais économisé ma mana un bon moment et attendais seulement qu'on ouvre la barrière magique qui bloquait ma magie. Mon premier réflexe à été d'aller voir mon frère. Qui a reçu une visite plutôt surprenante. Loptr. Son fils. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu grâce à son aura magique et en ai informé le roi. Loptr ou plutôt Loki, voulait tendre un piège à Laufey... qui est tombé dedans en connaissance de cause. Il a prit des dispositions et est allé droit à la mort. Je n'ai pas pu rester longtemps, j'ai du fuir. Je changeais de monde toutes les 30 heures, espérant lasser mes poursuivants. Je n'aurais pas pu endurer cela très longtemps. Après m'être caché dans les neuf royaumes (et avoir rencontré un géant vert sur midgard), je me suis rendu sur Helheim. La reine (la fille de Loptr) m'y a accueillit avec plaisir. Je me suis bâtit une petite maison et y ai passé un bon moment.

Jusqu'à ce que, pour la sécurité d'Hela, je doive me rendre. Cette fois, les torture de mon premier séjour m'aurait été douce. J'ignore combien de temps il s'est écoulé avant que le gardien ne revienne me proposé son aide, mais cette fois-ci j'ai accepté. Il m'a conduit au bifrost... ou plutôt portée et ouvre le passage. Mais nous sommes interrompu, ce qui fait qu'il a du le refermé trop rapidement pour que j'atteigne ma destination. Ygg a du m'aider. La dernière chose que j'ai vue est une grande ville illuminée et un toit se rapprocher, puis plus rien.

 _ **Dahmaan ahst alun**_

 _ **(FIN)**_

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette Histoire. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous invite à lire l'autre tome: Loki d'Asgard...

Je termine avec (encore) mon petit jeu... Comme personne ne peut m'en empêcher avec ce genre d'histoire, j'ai décidé de m'amusé et d'inclure une foule de clin-d'œil a des films, des livres et des jeux que j'aime... Croyez-vous pouvoir tous les trouver?

P.S.: Si j'ai commencer a publier des histoires, c'est avant tout pour m'améliorer (et pour partager mes délires), alors je suis ouverte au critiques et conseils (constructifs). Merci!


End file.
